Water
by waterwolfee
Summary: Sarah has always felt different than her family ever since her sister, Danielle, died horribly. After another death in the family, she runs and was attacked by a shark. She was saved by four girls who personify the Elements. Fire, Spirit, Air and Earth. Sarah turns into Water and joins the others in their quest to keep the balence of the Light and Dark forces.
1. Chapter 1- A Begining

"May he rest in peace." said the priest.

"May he rest in peace" we all chanted in union.

I stood at the back apart from my family members and their friends. I had tears streaming down my face. I can't believe that I have to go to school after this. Who would be in the right sense of mind? I tore off out of the church. I wasn't sure if anyone was following me. I burst out of the church doors into the rain. It wasn't a heavy storm but enough to soak me within a few meters. I couldn't stand it anymore. Everything was just getting on top of me. Life, school, friends and family. It all seemed to be a burden to me now. I wish Grandpa didn't have to die. The stroke just was too much for him. He understood me like no one else did. We really didn't have a close relationship before a couple of years ago. But, whenever I saw him, it was kind of like seeing the light for the first time in your life. That's how much I depend on him. Or did.

"Sarah! Wait!" I heard someone yell out to me.

I could see my cousin trying to catch up to me. No use really. I didn't want to talk to her right now.

Everyone always picked her side over mine even when the evidence pointed at her.

"I don't want to talk to you Angelica! Go away!"

I poured on the speed to get the hell away from her. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun her but I just wished for this one time, I could just be by myself instead of being followed everywhere I went. I reached the side of the road and made my way to hail a taxi. Angelica caught my arm and spun me around.

"C'mon, talk to me. You can tell me anything."

"The only thing I can tell you is to fuck off."

I tried to yank my arm out of her grip.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to you cousin on holy grounds."

"There is only one way to talk to you; not at all."

I pulled my arm free and walked away from my so called family. A taxi had finally stopped and I opened the door and slid in. As I went to close the door, Angelica pulled on the frame.

"Just remember cousin, I'll always win over you. We may be related but we have nothing in common."

With that she closed the door and walked back to the church.

"Botanical Cemetery please." I told the cab driver.

"You alright, miss?"

"Yeah. Just family problems. Who doesn't have them right?"

"I know exactly what you mean. I haven't spoken to my family for a decade. We had some fight on Christmas and they kicked me out of home. Families really get on your nerves sometimes eh."

"Yeah."

I took a close look at the driver. He only looked about 25. Kicked out of home at 15. Wow. I looked outside to see people rushing around the streets trying to get out of the rain.

"Here we are Miss. That's 10.50." I forked over the money and entered the gate of the cemetery.

I walked up the path leading to my families section of the cemetery. As I was walking the storm eased up until it was only a slight drizzle. I stopped at the 10th row. I followed the names until I came to 'Danielle Chris'.

"Hey sis. How's it goin'?"

I sat down beside the headstone.

"Guess what I brought."

I rummaged in my bag for the bottle of Vodka.

"Ta da! Cheers to good memories!"

I opened the bottle and took a big gulp.

"I could never understand why you liked this stuff so much. But in honour of the occasion I thought it too be a great choice."

I took another swig and lay down.

"I suppose you'll be seeing Grandpa soon. You'll tell him hi for me yeah? I miss you both."

I put the bottle back to my lips and closed my eyes. I remember the day it all went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2- The Past

"Hey, Sarah! Wait up!"

I turned to see Danielle running up to me from inside the school. I quickly rubbed my hand over my eyes to hide the evidence that I had been crying. Danielle stopped in front of me and opened her arms. I stepped into them and the dam that I had been fighting burst open and I started to cry again.

"I can't take it anymore. They're always there, teasing me, hurting me. I just want it to all go away." I said to Danielle.

"It will. I'll make sure it gets better. I'll make the bad guys go away."

It was amazing how I felt safe and comforted in those words. If I had known what would happen next, I would never have had said anything. My tears dried up and I went home with the excuse that I was too sick to continue class. I didn't want to face the bullies who had pushed me to the extremes. I was always continuously watched so I wouldn't cause myself harm again. Danielle didn't come home that night or the day after. I started to worry. She had never been out this long before. I went to the school and asked if they had heard from her. I found out nothing. I called her friends to no avail. I checked out her usual spots to hang around. Nothing. The whole time I was searching for her I was calling her mobile but all I got were voicemails. After a long day of searching for Danielle, I fell asleep on the couch and woke up to the news.

"6 teenagers were found dead early this morning after complaints from neighbours about disturbances in the house of the deceased. Police have revealed that there were signs of a fight amongst the teenagers prior to their deaths. If anyone can give any information of this crime please contact crime stopper."

Three minutes later the phone rang next to me.

"Hello. My name is Constable Lee. May I please speak to the guardians of Danielle Chris?"

A police constable ringing here? Could he have any information about Danielle?

"This is Diane Chris speaking. How may I help you?" I replied.

I realise that using my mother's name may be a mistake, but if it helped me to find Danielle, then I would do anything.

"We have tragic news for you Mrs Chris regarding your daughter Danielle Chris. She was found dead this morning along with 5 other teenagers who had also died of bullet wounds. We're very sorry Mrs Chris."

I couldn't reply. I imagined Danielle's face in my mind; her kind, dark brown eyes, her long black hair and her caramel latte coloured skin. Danielle couldn't be dead. It was impossible. I put down the receiver and ran to her room. I looked over to her dresser. There was a note written in Danielle's untidy scrawl.


	3. Chapter 3- The Shock

Dear sis,

If you're reading this than I mustn't have come home after I saw you at school. I meant what I said to you that day; I will make the bad guys go away. I found their address. I had to make them pay after what they've done to you. It might be on the news that 6 or so teenagers were killed of bullet wounds. Unfortunately, I will be one of those teenagers. I am sorry to have done this to you but I had no other choice. The boys that hurt you are gone. I killed them. I will always watch over you and love you from here to the ends of the universe. I wish you all the best.

Signed your loving sister

Danielle Chris.

P.S- it isn't your fault and you shouldn't give into your old ways. Live for me since I cannot anymore. I love you so so much even if we aren't technically related but I always felt a sister love for you.

She did it. She killed them. And I didn't even get to say how much I love her. I could've talked her out of it. But that's probably why she didn't tell me. I sat down on her bed and hugged her pillow. I started crying again. But this time not for me, but for my sister. I fell asleep on her bed and dreamt of the day I first saw her. I was only about 9 at the time. My mother wanted another child but she was infertile after me. My mother, father and I went to the local orphanage to find someone. I loved the idea of getting a little brother or sister. When we got out of the owners office I saw a girl about 11 year's old sitting in a chair by the door. I immediately wanted her to be my sister. She was obviously in trouble for something but all the same, I loved her. I let go of my mother's hand and went to her.

"Are you in trouble?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got into another fight. Jimmy wouldn't give back Hera's doll so I got it back for her."

I wondered if she would do the same for me if she was my sister. My mother came up behind me and started to pull me away.

"Do you have a family?" I asked.

"No. My mum gave me up and I never knew my dad. Couldn't have been much of a dad if he left me."

"Do you want to come with us?"

She looked up at me and her eyes lit up like fireworks. I looked up at my mum and I could tell that she didn't want her. She obviously wanted a child that would look like her own. I pulled her aside and said

"Her. She's the one."

She told me that she thought I wanted a younger sibling.

I replied "Yes but I wouldn't have the same connection with anyone else. I love this girl."

I went back over to the girl and took her hand. I pulled her to the front desk and told the receptionist that I wanted to adopt the girl behind me. My parents came over and tried to protest.

"No. This is my sibling and I'm not going to let her go." Within the hour they signed the papers and Danielle was officially my sister. We came to pick her up the week later. All of the way home she was crying happy tears and kept on saying thank you. When we pulled up to the house I got out and pulled Danielle with me to her room.

"I never had a room of my own before."

She looked around at her new belongings and turned to face me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

That night I crept into Danielle's room and crawled under her covers and held her as she fell asleep. I woke up that morning to find Danielle gone and myself in my bed again. I jumped up and ran to her room afraid that it had all been a dream. She wasn't there. I raced around the house looking for her. I found her in the back yard on her back lying in the sun. I raced over to her. She got up and stood in front of me and opened her arms. I leaned into them and held her close until my parents found me asleep in Danielle's arms and I was lifted back to my room. I tossed and turned looking for her in my sleep. From that day on, even during school, I never left her side when I could help it.


	4. Chapter 4- The Fight

I woke up in the cemetery next to Danielle's headstone and the bottle of Vodka clutched to my chest. It had started to rain. I peered through the rain to see my parents strolling towards me. They picked me up, each holding one arm. I staggered to the car with their support. They shoved me into the back seat and put my seat belt on and drove us back home. When we pulled up in the drive way they grabbed my arms again and carried me inside the house. I was seated on the couch where I had heard the tragic news of Danielle's death.

"What were you doing at the cemetery Sarah? We didn't see you at the funeral."

Of course they didn't see me. They were too busy pretending to cry.

"Angelica-"

"You know what? I don't care what Angelica told you. She's a lying sadistic bitch and doesn't deserve to be related to anyone!"

I jumped up from the couch and tried to stumble my way to my room but the room pitched and rolled around me. I clutched at the doorframe for support. My father, Nathan, stepped in front of me to block my path.

"Move, Dad. I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Our religion prevents us from using violence unless it is in defence. You wouldn't hurt your father would you?"

I didn't know if I would hurt him or not. The idealisms of their church had changed plenty in the last few years. They had joined the church right after Danielle had died. I was 15 when Danielle died.

"I don't follow that religion anymore. It has changed too much for me to keep up with. You may still believe but I haven't since Danielle's death." After Danielle's death I went into depression for months. But then I remembered the life I had when Danielle was alive and I wanted that back again. I wanted to live for her. My mother stepped next to my dad and placed a hand on his shoulder. It looked more possessive than a sign of affection.

"Just because you don't believe as we do, that doesn't mean we tolerate violence in our house. You will follow our rules as long as you live here. That will include following our religion"

Great. She isn't just being controlled by her church, but it had totally brainwashed her. Her voice sounded like a controlling bitch that would kill to get her way. The people I saw before me looked like my parents but didn't act like it.

"Maybe I should just move out. Get out of your hair."

I elbowed my father aside and walked to the staircase.

"And where would you go? You don't know anyone else to take you in."

I glanced over my shoulder and said "Anywhere is better than here."

I ran the rest of the way to my room.


	5. Chapter 5- The Truth

God! Why did my parents have to nag me about how I am? I didn't want to fight with them. It was just unavoidable. I didn't want to follow their religion. And a little bit of rebelliousness is healthy for a human being.

I stomped up the stairs to my room and slammed the door. I didn't care if anyone came up to my room at the moment. I went to my wardrobe to get my school backpack. It was empty because I had no homework. I fished out of my drawers all of the necessities I would need to live; jeans; t shirts; and underwear. I got my brush from my dressing table and went to the door and went to the bathroom to get my toothbrush and tooth paste. I didn't know if I would be able to brush my teeth out on the streets but I like to keep clean. And I don't particularly want yellow teeth.

As I entered the room, I could feel a headache coming on. Great. Just what I needed. A raging headache on top of everything I already had. I really was having a bad day today. As I was looking back around my room, taking in all of the good memories I had here. I felt my headache take it up a notch. Maybe I should take some Panadol or Nurofen with me.

I turned to walk back out to the bathroom when I heard footsteps running up the stairs. There was only my room up here. I decided to quickly change my clothes and get out. I stuffed my hair in my cap them put on my sunnies.

I stood still, listening for my parents. Nothing. They're probably right at my door. I heard the door handle jiggle. I opened my window and slid half out. I looked back at my doorway to see my parents. I saw my mother's face daring me to jump. My father reached out to me but she put a restraining hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. She shook her head. My father looked at me one last time.

I shook my head at him saying with my expression "You should've chosen right. I love you."

I pushed myself all the way out of my window and dropped the two floors to the ground. I didn't look up to see if my father was there looking at me. I heard him though.

"Come back! We can sort it out!"

I ran and didn't look back until I was 3 blocks from my house. I needed to cool off. I knew just where to go.


	6. Chapter 6- The Girl

I caught a bus and found a seat closer to the back. I thankfully didn't stand out. People stare at you if there is the slightest thing interesting or weird about you. I find it really rude.

Since Danielle's death, I've always hoped that something would happen to get me away from my parents. They had changed so much since Danielle; I wanted my old parents back.

There was a little girl about 6 year's old sitting next to me. She was staring at me like I was an escaped zoo animal.

"Sarah, don't stare." Her mum scolded her.

I narrowed my eyes and turned to face Sarah.

"Hi, Sarah. My name is Sarah too." I held out my hand for her to shake.

She looked at me suspiciously. She eyed my hand like it was a poisonous snake. Suddenly, her face brightened and she held my hand.

"You look kind of like me." She said.

I guess I did; we had the same shade colour of hair, big eyes and pink lips.

"You're right. What are you doing on the bus today?" I asked her.

"Going to see Daddy. I haven't seen him in a long long time."

Evidently her parents were separated.

"Sarah,"

"Yes." We both answered.

She sighed and said "My daughter Sarah, please don't talk about our family to a perfect stranger. You won't be able to see Albany if you do."

The little Sarah yanked her hand out of mine and pulled her arms around her chest.

"But you said I could! I want to see my sister."

This was cruel. Threatening this child with the punishment that she wouldn't be able to see her sister. This is wrong.

"I had a sister too. Her name was Danielle." I smiled at Sarah.

Her eyes widened and she said "Was? Did she get a new name?"

"No... She went to a different place."

"Where'd she go?"

"Heaven."

I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes. I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"But, I still see her every day. She never left me."

I knew the little Sarah wouldn't get it, but it felt good to talk about it a little bit.

"I know what you mean. Albany never leaves me, ever. I still feel her there every day."

"Where? If you don't see her, how can you feel her?" This was no normal 6 year old; she was way more mature than that.

"Here." She unfolded her arms from her chest and pressed her palm to my heart.

This 6 year old was getting to me. No one but Danielle had been able to do that. A single tear escaped my eyes.

I placed my hand over hers.

"Thank you."

The bus ground to a halt with screeching brakes. This was my stop. I stood up.

"Ya know, Sarah," I put my sunglasses back on. "You make a great friend. I'm glad I met you. You remind me of Danielle; she understood me too. Thank you."

I walked to the exit. As I was about to step off, I remembered Sarah saying about her sister Albany.

"I hope Albany gets to see you today. I'm sure she'll like that." I smiled one more time and hopped off the bus.

The bus started moving again. I turned around and looked through the back window where a little face was smiling at me and waving like there was no tomorrow. I waved back. She was so cute. When the bus turned the corner, I stopped waving and continued on my way. Hopefully Danielle was waiting for me.


	7. Chapter 7- The Attack

I could smell the salt in the air for the past 3 kilometres or so. I rolled my shoulders to loosen them up, the smell of the ocean calming me with every step. I could hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the sand and the cliff not too far in the distance. It was still raining and I saw people running in all directions to get out of the rain. No one was heading for the beach. Good. That means I have it all to myself. I heaved a sigh and continued walking. I slipped off my shoes and stepped onto the sand, flexing my toes. I loved the feeling of the sand and the sound of the waves. I loved when the sand was so hot it burned my feet and when I ran on the beach, the sand grated into my skin. I placed my backpack on the ground and stripped off my jeans, hat and t-shirt. I had nothing on except for my underwear. I stepped forward and felt the cooling foam of the sea splash against my feet. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I was in my own little world where Danielle was still alive, I didn't have any problems and I was happier than I was in reality. I walked into the ocean until I couldn't stand anymore.

"Race you Sarah!" Danielle cried in my head.

I saw her beside me, bobbing up and down with the waves.

"You're on! Loser buys dinner!" I cried back.

The wind had picked up and my voice was carried away by the wind.

"Go!"

I swam and laughed at Danielle's failed attempt to beat me. I swam and swam, not looking behind me to see the shore.

"Sarah!"

I stopped and turned around to see Danielle in the distance. She was waving her arms at me franticly. Her voice sounded panicked. I looked away from her to see around me. I was so far away from the shore I couldn't even see the city anymore. I felt something brush my leg.

"Oh please don't let it be what I think it is." I said under my breath.

I spun around to see a dorsal fin stick out of the water and dip back under.

"Oh my god! It was what I thought it was!"

"Panic!" my mind screamed.

"Stay calm. It's probably just curious. You're not bleeding so it can't have sensed blood." said Danielle.

Something nicked my calf, breaking the skin.

"I'm bleeding now. What the hell do I do now?" I questioned Danielle.

"Danielle?"

I couldn't hear or see her anymore. The shark brushed my leg again. Cold panic swept down my spine. I didn't know what to do. I twisted around. I couldn't see anything. The water had gotten so dark, the waves stronger, the rain was pelting down. The waves were sweeping me from side to side. The only constant things were the shark and my cold panic. My nerves screamed at me to swim for my life. I paddled my arms wildly. I didn't take notice of the amount of splashing I was causing. I didn't even know if I was going in the right direction. I was just swimming. I had to stop to catch my breath. I could still feel the shark's presence.

"Danielle?! Help me please! I don't want to die now! Danielle!"

There was no way I could do this on my own. People had told me seeing Danielle after she died, she was just a hallucination. I've been seeing her for years now. I haven't tried to make her go away because I want her to stay as a reminder of the time we had together. The happiest time of my life. I gasped as the shark came above the water, jaws wide. Everything seemed to slow down after that. I took in all of the details, the rows upon rows of jagged teeth, the lightning in the distance, and Danielle's face smiling at me from behind the shark. Next thing I knew, the shark had bitten into my side.


	8. Chapter 8- The Saviour

I gasped to take in air, but it was lost when I was dragged under the surface of the water. The water had turned red with my blood. I saw the last bubbles of air leave my mouth before I was shaken from side to side. I felt my body tearing in half. I was clouded by my pain and blood. All I could see was red. The shark let go of me. I drifted to the bottom of the ocean. It wasn't that far down surprisingly. I could see the shark circling above me. I could feel my consciousness slipping. The surface of the water broke. A person had dived in. I could see them swimming towards the shark. I saw them pull out a knife. Blood wafted around them as they cut their arm. The shark was drawn to the person. He swam away from me towards the person. There were black rings around my vision now. I couldn't lift my arms to swim away. I had no more air left in my lungs. I had lost most of my blood. The person lifted the knife and plunged it into the shark's head. The shark hung limp in the water while the person swam down to me and pulled me into their arms. I caught a glimpse of their face before I blacked out. They had purple hair and eyes, tanned skin and a silver heart locket around their neck. Then there was nothing but black.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the back of a van. There were four people around me. The person with the purple eyes had my head in their lap.

"-broken ribs, several stab wounds, major loss of blood, punctured lung. I don't think we can save her." said a female voice.

"She's not even conscious. There's no point trying." said another voice.

I tried to move my hand to sit up, but it was held by another person.

"Look! She's awake! Chicka, can you hear me?" said the girl with purple eyes and hair.

I opened my mouth to respond but couldn't suck in any air to formulate a response. I settled for nodding my head instead.

"What species are you? It might help with us finding a way to save you."

The one who stated my wounds said this. She had bright blond hair and golden eyes. I looked around the van to see two other girls. One had deep green hair with a cowboy hat and lime green eyes. The other had crimson hair and blood red eyes.

"H-h-human."

I don't think I could've said anything else. I had no air. I was suffocating. It was amazing I was still alive after the attack.

"Human? No human could survive after this. You shouldn't even be living now." said the one with gold eyes. "You must've got some demon blood or magic blood in you or else you'd be dead by now. Or you're just some really freaky human."

Just as she said this, my heart stopped beating. My head felt like it was going to explode. I was finally able to lift my arms and clutch at my heart. I jerked into a sitting position. My mouth opened to scream but nothing came out.

"She's Changing. There's nothing we can do now." said the one with the red hair.

"It's not possible for her to be Changing! There are no more elements left! It's impossible!" said the one with the purple eyes.

I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. My head felt like it had exploded long ago and someone was pouring acid on every one of my wounds. My vision turned black and I fell back, hitting my head on the girl with purple eyes' knee. I felt my soul detaching from my body.

I was floating above my body watching what was happening. My hair was lengthening and changing colour, my eyes which were wide open were changing colour from brown to blue. My body was withering in pain. I was moving for about fifteen minutes, all the while the other girls did nothing to ease my pain or stop me. When my body finally stopped, I took a close look at myself. My hair was longer, down to about the middle of my claves and had turned a dark blue with silver streaks. My eyes which were wide open and unseeing were ice blue. The most extraordinary thing wasn't my hair or eyes but in fact my left arm. From my collar bone to my palm silver lilies wrapped around connected by silver vines and leaves. Being only a soul now, I couldn't feel the cold that I could feel spreading around the van. Everyone's breath was fogging up. The girl with purple hair leaned over my head and checked my pulse.

"She made it. How can she be Water though? It's not possible to have two is it? I've never heard anything like this before. Have you Serafina?" she said looking at the girl with red hair.

I got a distinct feeling that the girl with red hair and I wouldn't get along very well.

"No, not in my six hundred years. There's only ever been one of each. All female. Water being the most prominent to death."

"She couldn't have died just now could she?" said the girl with gold eyes.

"I'll check on her now." said the girl with green eyes.

She pulled out a cell phone and speed dialled someone's number. I couldn't hear what she was saying but she was talking really fast.

"She's alive. Still doesn't explain how she's here." she said pointing at me.

"Sarah…"


	9. Chapter 9- The Lady and The Dragon

I turned around to see a small white dragon standing beside an elegant woman. The woman had hair as white as the dragon scales and no pupils or colour in her eyes. The dragon was about the height of the woman but still an imposing figure, one that demanded respect.

"Sarah, you have been Chosen by Light to send forth the messages of the Dragon." said the woman beside the dragon.

"Chosen by Light? Dragons? This isn't real. I know I've been hallucinating but this just isn't..."

The dragon shook its head, opening its wings.

"Stay. She was Chosen for a reason."

The dragon curled its wings back in place and looked at me intently, as if it was staring into my, well, I was already a soul.

"Sarah, do you know what has happened to you?" questioned the woman.

"No, not really. I don't think I'm human anymore." I said looking at my body, still surrounded by the four other girls.

"No, you're not. You have been Changed into a Water Elemental."

"Impossible. Those things only exist in myths and legends."

_"I told you she wasn't worth it. We should've Chosen someone else. She can't stand up to the forces of the Dark Dragon. This is a waste of time. Let her die already."_ said the dragon.

"Wait! I don't want to die. I already had that scare today."

I reached out to the dragon. My fingertips brushed his wing. Light erupted from my fingers causing me to shield my eyes. The dragon turned and opened his mouth wide. I pulled my hand quickly back before he could take a bite or two out of me.

_"Don't. Touch. Me"_ said the dragon drawing itself up to its full height.

The shark had been terrifying, but it was like a little kid trick or treating compared to the dragon. I backed up a few steps hopefully out of range of the pointed teeth that would be worse than the shark. My knees gave out and I sort of sat in the air. The woman rushed over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Stay awake. You can't fall asleep right now. If you do, you will surely die." She gently shook my shoulders and pulled me to my feet again.

"Why?" I asked.

_"Why what?"_ the dragon asked. I couldn't see if he was puzzled or not by his facial expression so I had to go off of his voice.

"Why me? Why did you choose me, out of all the billions of people on the planet, you had to choose me?" I was still holding the lady's hands. I dropped them quickly as if they burned me. I couldn't look into those bottomless white eyes of hers. I stared at my body and the other girls around me in the van instead.

_"We chose you because you have seen Darkness and have already, before the Change, shown abilities that are specifically for the Water Elementals. You have been seeing the ghost of you dead step-sister, correct?" _

"Yeah, but I thought I was just hallucinating. Seeing the memory of her because I couldn't let her go."

_"No, her ghost hasn't left you yet. She lost her life to Darkness and she has stayed here because there was something she wasn't able to fulfil when she had her time here. She left with regrets. Her death was caused by Darkness and she was tormented by that." _

"My sister was..."

How do I tell them that she killed herself for me? I haven't even told my parents about the letter yet, let alone what the letter said.

"Darkness controlled her and made her sacrifice those boys who attacked you. Then she turned the gun on herself, not on her own will though. Darkness was there throughout the whole incident, feeding off of the blood of its sacrifices." The woman explained to me. She grabbed my hands again and stared into my eyes as if she was pleading with me to understand. "You've stayed in the spirit realm too long. If you stay any longer, you'll fade and be lost forever." She let go of my hands and stepped back next to the dragon.

_"We'll be in touch. You need to go back to the physical realm now. Remember, you were Chosen for a reason. We give our blessing to you." _The dragon nodded its head and faded with the woman. The woman smiled at me and waved a goodbye. I waved back until they completely faded from my vision.

"Will she wake up?"

I didn't want to stay anymore so I concentrated on my body. I instantly felt myself being pulled back in. Everything went black

I opened my eyes to find myself in a comfortable bed. I looked around at my surroundings. The window was open and the morning sun was shining through

A girl with purple hair was sitting in the chair next to my bed. The memories of the last time I was conscious came flooding back to me. I held my head and groaned.

"Where am I?" I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped I was dreaming.

"You're in HQ, Elemental style."

Nope, not dreaming. Luck wasn't on my side today, evidently.

"Who are you?" I opened my eye just a little to see her.

"Angel Grace. Call me Angi." She smiled at me.

I let go of my head. I felt much calmer now. Like there was a fog in my mind. I stared at Angi again. Was she...

"Could you quit trying to mess with my head please?" I couldn't explain how I knew it was her. I guess it was kind of like following a thread and being led to the other person holding it.

_"How did she know that? She shouldn't be able to read minds yet," _

"Too late, Angi. I can already hear what you're thinking." I peeked out from the curtain of hair. My hair was blue. Blue?

I pulled my hair around in front of my face. Wow. Dark blue. It felt so smooth between my fingers. I pulled it all around. It was so long. It must've been at least down to my calves. Hang on a flaming second... Was that a lily on my hand? My hand had a silver lily on it. I spotted another on my wrist, connected by vines and leaves. They went all the way up my arm. Just the left one.

"Lilies, huh? I got Forget-me-nots." She pulled up her sleeve on her right arms and showed me her palm. It was true. Flowers wrapped around her arm all the way up to her collar bone.

_Crash! _

"Ouch!"

"Destiny!"

"Watch it!"

"Uh oh." said Angi. "Boss is back. I am in so much trouble,"

The door was flung open. I expected to see the Lady or the Dragon again, but all I saw was a purple cat. Purple?

"Angel! What is the meaning of this? You were told no contact until we figured this mess out."

The cat talks. Okay. My day just seems to be getting better and better.

The cat jumped onto the bed and padded right up to me.

"Well, explain yourself."


	10. Chapter 10- An Explanation

"I-I um... I... You talk."

The cat sighed and said "Yes. I talk. I am Destiny Faith, Spirit Familiar. I can be summoned when needed and you still haven't explained why you are here." Destiny walked up to my face and stared into my eyes.

"To heal?" I lifted up the sheets to see my side. Pulling up the shirt, I saw bandages. I pulled the blanket to the side and unwrapped the bandaging. "I'm healed... So I'm not here to heal." I tried to get out of the bed but the IV stopped me again. I raised an eyebrow at Angi indicating I wanted it out. She walked over to me and while glaring at me, reluctantly took out the IV. She set it to the side and walked back to her chair.

"Angel Grace! Why are you here? You should be outside with the others!"

"Others?" The others from the van?

"Want to meet them?" asked Angi.

I pulled the cover up and covered most of my body. I nodded my head shyly.

"Hey guys! She's awake!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Three women walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed.

"Mornin' sleepy. Ya made us all worry and stuff." said the woman with the deep green hair and lime green eyes. She was wearing a cowboy hat, short shorts, ankle boots, and a shirt that was tied just underneath her breasts. "Demetria May's the name by the way. Call me Demi. I represent Earth. Nice ta meet cha!" She took off her hat and did a sort of bow thing.

"Nice to meet you too." She had a really strong Texan accent. I looked at the next girl.

"My names Aria Mystique. I represent Air. I'm really glad that you're awake; we were all really worried." She seemed like a shy girl. She was wearing a Victorian style dress that went down to her mid-thigh and ballet flats.

"Thanks for helping me back in the van." I smiled at her.

She blushed and said "N-not a problem. I hope you get better soon."

"Better? I'm already healed." I lifted up the covers and showed Aria. She came round to my side of the bed and inspected that area.

"She really is healed. No one other than the Water should be able to do this."

"But there already is a Water. How can she possibly be here? I thought we were mistaken when we first found her."

"You weren't. Hence why I am here." said Destiny. She seemed to be kind of like the boss of the group.

"Do you work for the white dragon?" I blurted.

All five of them stared at me with mouths wide open.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It just means you have an important role to play in the future." said the one with the red hair. "Serafina McKenzie. Fire. 600 years old."

"600?" She looked no older than 20. She was wearing a t-shirt that was cut off just under her breasts, short shorts, and ankle boots and fishnet gloves.

"Who are you? Isn't it common courtesy these days to state your name to your rescuers?"

I opened my mouth to answer.

_"Sarah. Finally, I was able to contact you." _

I looked around to room. No one had opened their mouth to speak. It must be all in my head again.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Angi.

"Shh!" I got out of the bed and walked out of the door.

_"You've been unconscious for a while. Can you get up?" _

"Yes. Why?"

_"Meet me in the Training Room immediately. I have something to talk to you about." _

I looked at Angi and asked "Where's the Training Room?"

She gave me a weird look. "Why would you want to go there? You just-" She looked at the others and said "Anat's here."

"Really? She hasn't been here for decades..."

All of the people in the room turned to look at me.

"C'mon honey; we need to get you to the Training Room immediately." said Demi May, taking my hand and leading me out of the room.

"Who's Anat?" I said following Demi May.

"She's a Familiar like Destiny, but for Water. And she's the closest to the Light Dragon."

My eyes opened wider. "What would she want to tell me?"

"I have no idea. We can only hear our own Familiar's thoughts but we can hear them when the talk out loud."

_"Thank Dragon for that or otherwise it would mean that the Elemental was too powerful." _

"What did you say?" I turned back to look at Destiny.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah you did. You said 'Thank Dragon for that or otherwise it would mean that the Elemental was too powerful'"

"I thought that..."

I felt my eyebrows knitting together.

"We'll talk about it after she sees Anat. This is more urgent than anything else." said Aria.

Demi tugged on my hand and I followed after her. "Demi, what will happen once I walk in there?"

"Nothing too life threatenin'"

"Oh..." We stopped outside some double doors.

"Once you go in there, there is no turning back. Either you accept this way of life or you die. Which do you pick?" asked Angel as she stood beside the door.

"I choose to live." And the doors were pulled open and I stepped into my future, as unclear as it was.


	11. Chapter 11- Anat of the Water

The Training Room was a wide space filled with training equipment, a boxing ring and weapons. But what drew my attention was the blue wolf standing in the middle of the room. Destiny pranced past me and stood next to the wolf.

"_Anat, nice to see you again. It's been about 30 years."_

"_Yes, about that long. You look well Destiny. Evidently Angel has been taking care of you."_

"_Yes, she has. I hope you get the same fate. Also, this one has developed powers ahead of time."_

"_I know. The Dragon told me. He has taken a great interest in her."_

"Umm, just to let you know, I can hear you." I stepped forward and stopped in front of the wolf. "I guess you're Anat."

"Yes. Anat Tallulah, Water Familiar."

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Your future, with me and the other Elements."

"That's it?"

"This is a fundamental part of your new life. And you say, 'That's it'? I must admit that I have never had one of my own say that to me." She paced around me, close enough that I could feel her fur if she wasn't as scary.

"Your own?"

"We work for the Familiars. Not the other way round. They generally leave us to help the community, but if there's ever a greater threat, they come back and take control of the situation. But they can also come round whenever they want. Like now for instance." said Aria.

I turned back to Anat. "What do you want to tell me Anat?"

"That I will only accept you as one of my own if you complete one challenge for me."

My eyes bulged. A challenge? Now? "What is it?" I said bravely, straightening my back and shoulders, not showing fear.

"It's only a small task. Nothing too life threatening."

I sighed. "What is it?"

She paced around me again and stopped right in front of me, her image shimmering. "Defeat me."

"Huh?" She could not be serious.


	12. Chapter 12- Accepting Fight

ANGI POV

"You want me to fight you? I don't even know you!" said Sarah outraged.

"That will make it easier on you." She jumped at Sarah and aimed her vital points.

Sarah rolled to the side and pulled a knife out of Demi's belt. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Anat leapt at her again and closed her jaws just as Sarah ran to the side.

She attempted to slash the knife at Anat's side. Instead of cutting her, it just went right through.

"Made of water honey. Not so easy to cut." Anat prowled in a circle as where she was slashed melded itself back together and healed almost instantly.

I watched as Sarah's jaw dropped and she yelped when Anat lunged at her again. Instead of running, she turned on her and bit into wherever she could. Sarah just happened to get her ear. Anat yelped and squealed. I saw Sarah's jaw clench as she bit harder into Anat's ear and wrestled her to the ground. She positioned her so Sarah was on top and pushing her into the ground.

"Say mercy." Sarah mumbled around her mouthful of Anat's ear.

"Never." Anat wriggled to get free but Sarah bit harder and she yelped and stilled her movements. "One thing you should know about me, I never give in and I never have the lower hand." Anat shook Sarah off and shifted form into a bear.

"Holy shit. Hope you can see this Danielle." Sarah whispered, looking up at the looming figure of Anat who towered over Sarah by several feet.

"Well, human? Still think you can take me?" She opened her arms in an attempt to look bigger.

"I wasn't afraid of you before, I'm not now. You're still the same person from before." Sarah flipped the knife over in her hand and adjusted her position into a more offensive stance. She backed up a few steps and ran at Anat. As she jumped and aimed the knife at Anat's shoulder, Anat shifted into a mouse and ran to the other side of the room.

"Cheater! You little coward! Can't even face a mere human?"

Sarah swung around, looking for Anat. Her vision still wasn't as good as it would be if she defeated Anat; she makes the Change complete.

"Come out here." Sarah whispered. She turned in a circle still looking for Anat. She stopped and dropped the knife. My eyes widened at the thought of her defenceless against someone like Anat. Especially Anat. Sarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Danielle, can you lead me a helping hand to find her. You know how much I hate things to be hidden from me." she whispered. The air around her shifted and the form of a human spirit appeared. The spirit laid her hand on Sarah's shoulder and pointed to where Anat was. "Thanks." Sarah took off running and trapped Anat in her hands. "Do I win?"

I could hear Anat squeaking and struggling in Sarah's hands.

Sarah dropped Anat and lay down on the floor. "Sorry. Did I break something?"

I heard Anat's struggled breathing. Sarah picked her up in her palms and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, please don't die. Please don't die…"

Sarah's hair started to lift and a blue light was coming from Sarah's hands where Anat was. Anat was lifted from her hands and was floating in a bubble of energy. The bubble rippled and swirled like it was made of water.

"She's healing her, isn't she?" asked Demi.

I nodded my head. All of us knew she shouldn't be able to control her powers at this level yet. It took months of consistent practise to even get to the level where she could focus the power enough.

"Please Anat. I want to understand. This new life I have and the powers that come with it are so confusing. I want you to be there to guide me through it all. Please, Anat. Live."

The bubble of energy exploded and the flow of energy was so powerful that it pushed all of us besides Sarah and Anat to the wall and kept us there for a few seconds. Power like that just from healing was incredible. Not to mention the fact that Sarah had only been an Elemental for about a day.

"Sarah! Pull it back in! Pull the energy back to you!" I yelled as I was held on the wall.

I heard Sarah gasp. The energy was sucked back into Sarah and her shoulders slumped from the energy it took to even do that.

"Sarah!" we all yelled at the same time. I ran to her and caught her just as she slipped to the side heading for the ground. I caught her around her shoulders and pulled her against me.

"Sarah? You alright? Sarah, answer me!" I gently shook her shoulders.

Sarah groaned and opened her eyes. "Did I win?" she whispered.

I laughed softly and hugged her gently but close. "Don't ask me. You should be asking Anat. After all, you just saved her from a very excruciating recovery. Didn't she, Anat?"

I looked over to see Anat changing forms again into her usual wolf form.

"Yes. Painful, but true. I owe you my thanks Sarah. And yes, you did win." Anat walked up to us and sat down at Sarah's side. "Winning isn't always about beating the other person, sometimes it's about showing compassion and understanding towards the other person. You showed both these qualities and I would be happy to call you my Elemental." Anat stood up again and moved her face forward.

Sarah raised her hand and placed it on Anat's forehead. "I would be happy to be your Elemental, Anat. Thank you." I saw a tear appear in her eye and a smile spread wide across her face.

"I hereby name you Nerina Nixie, Water Elemental of Anat Tallulah."

There was a bright light and I knew the deal was sealed. Sarah, no Nerina, was now officially a Water Elemental.

Just then, the Training Room doors slammed open and a person stood in the doorway.

"Oh, fuck." I said.

"This isn't good." said Misty.

"What? Who's that?" Nerina looked up at me with wide, questioning eyes.

Serafina sighed. "Nerina, meet Hydra. The _other _Water Elemental."

I remember Nerina stiffening and whispering "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"


	13. Chapter 13- Hydra and Nerina Meet

NERINA, PREVIOUSLY SARAH, POV

"Other? I thought there was only one?" I pushed myself up and tried to stand up. I got up, but I wobbled and nearly fell over. If it wasn't for Angi catching me, I would've been face first in the ground.

"No, not yet. You just got accepted, controlled energy you weren't meant to have for years yet and fainted for a bit. No way in hell are you doing anything but resting. Understand?"

I nodded my head and leaned further into her embrace.

"Who the hell is this?" yelled Hydra. Hydra had dull blue hair. A difference I noticed is that her hair was in a concave style, not long and beautiful like the others.

"Hydra, hold on a second. Just let us-"

"I don't want an explanation! I want her out! Now!" Hydra stamped her foot. Ice shot across the ground.

I held out my hand and envisioned the ice stopping in its tracks. The ice stopped a few feet from us and shattered. I blew out a puff of air. It came out as the fog you get on a cold winter day everytime you breathe out. Even doing that took most of my energy.

"Hydra, you will show respect to _my _Elemental. Otherwise there will be consequences." said Anat walking from behind us and stopped at my side.

Hydra crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah? Watcha going to do? Kill me? Ha!"

"I might. If you push me enough. Now leave her alone." Anat bared her teeth and growled.

"You just hate the fact that I still have powers even though you didn't accept me!"

"You weren't accepted because you couldn't pass the challenge. Nerina did. She is my Elemental." Anat walked to in front of me and sat down. "And I don't hate the fact that you still have your powers. Even as minor as they are."

"Minor!? You have no idea what you're dealing with." Hydra backed up a few meters and planted her feet firmly on the ground. "Could a minor do this?" She formed a spear in her hands. It was made out of ice and about three meters long. "Try and protect her now." She leaned back and threw it straight at me.

I didn't have time to think. I acted on instinct and impulse. I pushed off Angi and ran in front of the others, right into the path of the spear. I raised my arms and crossed them in front of my face. A wall of ice shot up from the ground. It was 15 meters high and 10 meters long, by far enough to protect them all. The spear crashed into my wall and shattered into a million tiny pieces. They looked like diamonds on the floor. My breathing was becoming laboured. I lowered my arms and the wall melted into water and spread out on the floor in a puddle around me.

"Don't hurt them. Or I might do something I won't regret."

The look on her face was one of astonishment and anger. "What the hell are you?"

I straightened my back and pulled back my shoulders. "Nerina Nixie. Water Elemental. The one who's going to kick your ass." I moved into a fighting position and let myself feel the water around me. The water that was once my wall was agitated. It didn't want to fight with Hydra. It was… scared of her.

"What have you done with the water? It shouldn't feel like this."

Hydra shifted on her feet, looking guilty. "Nothing. It just doesn't like me."

"If it didn't like you then it would be feeling hate, anger or disappointment. Not fear. Water should never feel fear. I'll ask you one last time, and I would appreciate the truth. What did you do to the water? "

This time she answered me in anger. "You have no right to question me! I've been here longer than you! I should be the one everyone looks out for! You stole that from me!" Hydra charged at me and curled her hands into fists. She brought one back and aimed for my face. I caught her fist and pushed her back. She stumbled, gained her balance and attempted to kick me in the shoulder. I blocked it with my forearm and held onto her leg.

"I stole nothing from you! I got here, injured, and discovered Anat and the other Elements, got accepted and I am not going to let you take that from me! Ever!"

I shoved her away and brought my arms up above my head. The water followed my hands and rose around me in arcs. They looked like miniature tidal waves.

"Back off now. I don't know if I can stop the water once it's gotten momentum." The water was still agitated, but it wanted to establish dominance over Hydra. It didn't want to be pushed around anymore.

"I would stop it! I can do it!" Hydra mimicked my pose and tried to suck the water from me.

I held on tight, but I didn't need to. The water wasn't going anywhere. It wasn't acknowledging her in any way. It wanted to work with me.

"It's not going anywhere, Hydra. Back off before you drown."

"Never!"

"Have it your way." I pushed my arms in front of me and let the water lose. I saw Hydra try to freeze it, but it just shattered and made it look like glass in the water. The water and ice crashed into Hydra and swirled her around like a rag doll. I brought my hands together and created a ball by cupping my hands. The water made a sphere and continued to move in waves. Hydra's ice was cutting her body and mixing her blood with the water. I unlocked my hands and pushed my arms out. The water stopped and went weak, dropping Hydra on the floor.

I finally felt the energy drain from me. I couldn't stand. I dropped to my knees and braced myself with my hands. I was struggling to breathe. Hydra was coughing and trying to get up.

"Stop Hydra! You saw what she did! You'll die next time!" cried Angi.

"Listen to her, Hydra. This will stop now." said Anat.

"No! Not until she dies!" Hydra raised her hands and pointed at me. I saw her fingertips glow.

"No! Hydra, stop!"

The others rushed forward. The last thing I saw was them standing in front of me, protecting me. Anat had rushed over to Hydra and had clamped her jaws on her arm. Hydra screamed. That was the last thing I heard. I fell over sideways and stopped breathing. Then it was black.


	14. Chapter 14- The Prophecy

"_I didn't expect to see you so soon, Nerina. What brings you here?"_

I opened my eyes to a beautiful meadow. The grass was greener than possible, the sky an impossible blue. I sat up and looked around for the voice. It sounded faintly familiar.

"Am I dead?"

"_Are you going to ask that every time we see each other?" _

My head whipped around to see the Dragon. He was lying on an island, curled up near a tree.

"Don't answer a question with another question."

"_Why not? Your reaction amuses me. Again I ask, what bring you here?"_

I sat up and folded my legs underneath myself. "Depends. Where's here?"

The Dragon unfurled himself and sat up. _"This is my realm. The Other Side. No human has ever been here. Rarely for an Elemental."_

"How often for Familiars?"

"_They live here, so all the time."_

"Have you ever left here?"

"_I only leave when the Dark leaves his realm."_

"Why am I here?"

"_You shouldn't be here but now that you are, let's have a talk. I have some important things to tell you."_

I stood up and brushed myself off. I held my hair up and picked all of the bits of grass out of it. When I finished I noticed the Dragon was on an island surrounded by water.

"How do I get to you?"

"_You figure it out." _He curled back up and blew out a puff of air.

"You're not Mr Helpful are you?"

"_Ms. Ms Helpful."_

I blushed and looked at my feet. "Sorry. I didn't know."

"_It's fine, just hurry up and get over here."_

"Fine." I grumbled walking over to the edge of the water and peered at my reflection. The water was the type of blue you see in the travel ads and so still that it looked like glass. I crouched down and put my fingertips into the water. The water didn't even ripple. It felt like putting my hand in the freezer. Freeze. I put both my hands into the water up to my elbows. I closed my eyes and concentrated on what I wanted the water to do. I imagined steps forming on the surface of the water. As I opened my eyes, I heard the crackling of the ice forming. I grinned and stood back up.

"It worked!" I giggled as I stepped onto the first platform. I slipped and nearly fell into the water. If it hadn't been for the strong arms that wrapped around me and pulled be back against their body.

"You'll fall in like that."

I turned around to see a 6 foot tall man. He wasn't that much taller that my 5"7'. What caught me was his eyes and his smile. He had deep blue eyes like the ocean. His smile was open and I noticed that it was mocking me.

"Thanks. But I can do it myself." I took another step but nearly fell over again. He caught me around my waist and pulled me back up.

"Evidently you can't. Let me help you." He steadied me and lifted my bare foot. He waved his hand over it and small spikes appeared on the bottom of my foot. My mouth dropped and he picked up my other foot. "That should make it easier for you." He placed my foot back on the ice. The spikes gave me traction and prevented me from falling over. "You're welcome."

I noticed I was still staring at him with my mouth open. I shook my head. "Thanks."

We didn't pull away from each other though.

"_Will you two get over here, please?"_

The man laughed and released his hold on my hips.

"Fine. We'll be right over." He stepped away from me and gestured for me to go first.

I looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall." He smiled at me again held my hand. "I'm right behind you."

I nodded my head and gripped his hand tighter. I took a step onto the next platform. Squeezing my eyes shut, I quickly brought my next leg over and stood perfectly still. When I stayed upright, I opened one eye and looked around to make sure I was safe. I opened the other eye and grinned over my shoulder at the man.

"See. I told you I was right behind you."

"Thanks." I turned back to the island and took a more confident step. Eventually I was moving with more grace and speed. All the while, the man never let go of my hand, letting me know he was there to support me if I slipped again.

We reached the shore of the island. I let go of the man's hand and jumped the rest of the way. I laded smoothly and turned back to the man. I held out my hand to help him over. He held my hand lightly and stepped over. Once he was off he pulled me close and hugged me. The ice on my feet suddenly melted and soaked into the ground.

"Thanks. I wish you weren't a dream."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, frowning. "I'm not a dream. I'm a living person; an Elemental. I thought you were a dream."

He looked puzzled at me but flicked his head around to the Dragon. "What?"

"_Come over here and let me finally talk to you. You took you sweet time getting over here."_

I sighed and pulled out of the man's embrace. He walked at my side as I went over to the Dragon.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

I stopped and turned to him. I looked up at his face and tried to sketch his face into my mind. He had blue hair that was lighter than mine, ocean blue eyes, slightly tan skin and straight, white teeth.

"Nerina. Nerina Nixie." I held out my hand for him to shake. He held my hand but brought it to his lips and kissed my palm lightly.

"Such a beautiful name. For a beautiful woman of course. I'm Caspian Fontaine. It's a pleasure to meet you." He lowered my hand but didn't let it go.

"Believe me, the pleasure's all mine." I blushed and looked away from his eyes. "Let's get over to the Dragon or else she might decide to fry us." I tugged on his hand and pulled him to my side as I started walking.

He squeezed my hand in reassurance. I smiled and we stopped when we reached a wrought iron bench that was near the Dragon. Caspian guided me over to the bench and sat down beside me.

"What did you bring me here for, Dragon?" asked Caspian.

The Dragon got up and took a few steps towards us and then sat back down again. When I first met her, she was about the height of the woman he was with but now she was about four stories tall. I had to crane my neck a bit to still see her eyes.

"Where's the woman you were with when I last saw you?"

"_She's out on business at the moment. She'll be back once you've gone back to the physical world."_ The Dragon stretched her wings out and laid them on the ground. _"Caspian, I brought you here because I needed you to meet Nerina, and hear what I have to say."_ I saw a bit of smoke coming out of the Dragon's nose. _"I have had a vision."_

Caspian's eyes widened in shock. "That's never good."

"What? What does she mean she had a vision?" I looked back and forth between the Dragon and Caspian.

"You're new, aren't you?" I nodded my head and Caspian turned his body to face mine. "Well, all of the Elements have different abilities. Water's is to see visions and hear people's thoughts. Usually only one of these manifests in an Elemental. But on the rare occasion, someone can get both."

"Do you have both?"

She shook his head. "No. I can only see visions. Anyway, the Dragon is kind of like all of the Elements mixed together. So she has all of the abilities. And she gets visions of future disasters. And then she can relay them to the Elementals and get us to work it out and prevent it from happening."

"So, we're kind of like police or something like that?"

He chuckled and smiled brightly at me. It took my breath away. "Yeah, kind of." He turned back to the Dragon. "What vision did you have this time?"

"_No definite images. I'll try and decipher them. But I did get a message."_ The Dragon straightened her back and sat straighter. _"Here it is;_

_Beware of when you join the five_

_Of the horrors that will come alive_

_Air will lose its taste_

_Fire will lose its warm embrace_

_Spirit lost and depressed_

_Earth tired and suppressed_

_Water will join to all that is needed._

_The Other will call to those of its kind with a cost_

_The knights in armour will call to those lost_

_And are different than before_

_Those who fight will lose what is valued most_

_On the Dreams of a Coast_

_Water and Darkness will clash to form the new world_

_Whether it be Light or Dark_

_Darkness isn't what it seems_

_Dark and seductive as the call may be_

_Who doesn't resist will be pulled into the Dark._

_The Dragons will rise_

_The choice to fight or hide_

_Is one that must be made._


	15. Chapter 15- Light and Dark Clash

We sat there for a minute or two, just recovering from what she had said.

"So the world is basically going to be doomed? Isn't it?" I asked, outraged. I moved off of the bench and stood under one of the many trees that dotted the island.

"_No, it will permanently change due to certain people's choices."_

Caspian got up and tried to pull me back to the bench.

"Let me go!" I wriggled free and began to pace up and down. I chewed on my thumbnail nervously.

"Nerina, it's not that bad. The world has to change for it to continue surviving. For better or worse."

I stopped my pacing and turned to glare at him. "For better I hope! But by the sounds of that message, it's for worse!"

I started up my pacing again, hoping to get the blood circulating into my head to hopefully form thoughts.

Just as I was making another round, Caspian stepped in front of me and opened his arms. I felt my emotions well up and spill over. I stepped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his waist. I felt my tears flow down my face and land on Caspian's shirt.

"Shh. We'll make it okay. I promise." He rubbed my back and soothed me.

I couldn't help but believe him. I nodded my head and held on tighter to him.

'_I don't know how, but I will make it right.'_

I leaned back and smiled at him.

I saw the Dragon get up and look at something far away. I could sense her distress.

"What is it?" I had all but forgotten about the message and why I was crying.

"_Something's wrong…"_

She stretched her wings and made herself look even bigger.

"_He's here!" _

I felt Caspian stiffen in my arms and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Who?" I asked, looking back at Caspian.

"The Dark Dragon. He's never meant to be able to get in here. This is the Light Side and only people who fight on the side of Light can get in here. He's meant to stay over in his Side." He looked down at me. "I need to get you somewhere safe."

He started to pull me in the opposite direction to the Darkness that was creeping its way across the meadow.

I pulled back on my arm and stood my ground. "I'm not going anywhere, Caspian. I fight for Light as well. We're on the same side. I've had enough of sitting on the side lines, letting other people fight for me." I planted my feet firmly and faced the Dark. "Not anymore."

I heard Caspian move to my side.

"Have you ever fought with your powers?"

"Yeah. I have once. But I'm all up for the practice."

He smirked and squeezed my hand once more before facing the immediate threat.

I shivered as I felt the cold whip through the meadow. My hair flew back behind me and I had to shield my face from the leaves and dirt on the ground. I felt the Light Dragon's presence behind me. She reared up on her hind legs and beat her wings once. My hair flew in the opposite direction and the wind ceased, the wind cancelling out each other.

"_Long time no see, Light. I must say, you don't look so well. Maybe you should pass the job onto someone else."_

"_You know that will never happen, Dark. Why are you here? This is my domain! You should never have come here!"_

"_Ouch. Is that anyway to treat someone more powerful than you?"_

"_You don't have more power than me. You corrupt people, I save them."_

I watched as a completely black Dragon landed a hundred meters from us. He was huge! I've never seen anything that big. I felt some sort of connection to the Dragon. I felt myself take a half step towards him.

"I see that you have a new comrade. What's your name?"

"Nerina! Stay back!" Caspian held my shoulders and pulled me back to him. I didn't realise I had been taking steps towards the Dragon.

A cold sweat broke over my skin and I started to shiver.

"_Nerina? A Water name. What happened to the other one? What gruesome death came her way"?_

"_Nothing came her way. She's still alive."_

"_Well, you are an odd one aren't you?"_

Caspian pulled me back tighter and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back into him and curled my hand into his shirt.

"_I sense Darkness on you. When did I touch your past?"_

"You murdered my sister!"

"_Sister? Who was that?"_

"Danielle Chris! You made her shoot five other boys and then herself! You killed her!" I strained against Caspian, trying to reach the Dark Dragon.

"You can't fight him! He's too powerful for you." I struggled harder and Caspian ended up wrestling me to the ground and pinning me there. He was pinning my arms above my head and sitting on my waist.

"_Feisty little one isn't she?"_

"_She has every right to be. You caused her pain, she should extract her payment in pain as well."_

"_Very well. I will let her, once she is strong enough to defeat my Elemental."_

"_You don't have an Elemental. You have minions. I have Elementals."_

"_Well, times are changing Light. Best to accept them now before they catch up with you."_

"Who is it?"

"_What?"_

"Who's your Elemental? Get her here now!"

I was struggling harder to get out of Caspian's grip. Something wet landed on my face. I froze and looked back at Caspian. He was crying. Another tear landed on my face. I relaxed and looked into his eyes.

'_Don't do it Nerina. I just found you, I can't lose you now. Please.'_

How could I resist? I tugged on my hands lightly and he let them go. I sat up and he moved off of me. I kneeled in front of him and held him close to me.

"I'm sorry, Caspian. You're right. I'm not strong enough yet."

"Damn straight. And you never will be."

I whipped my head around to see another girl standing next to the Dark Dragon. I couldn't make out any of her features as she was a shadow and she had no definite shape.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. Curiosity hadn't killed this cat yet.

"You know who I am."

"Maybe if you gave me a face to look at, I might be able to tell who you are."

"Figure it out yourself."

The wind whipped around us again. I stood up and pulled Caspian up off the ground and made him stand next to me.

"I will. Trust me." I glared at both the Dragon and the girl and turned my back on them to face Caspian and the Light Dragon.

"What do we do now?" I asked Light.

"_He leaves. You both wake up and I go back to my peace."_

"_Fine. But we'll be back. Nice meeting you, Nerina. I'm sure we'll see each other again. Soon."_ He opened his wings and flew back the way he came. I was so busy watching him that I didn't notice the girl walk up to me.

"See you soon, sis."

I averted my gaze from the Dragon and stared at her, wide eyed. Danielle was the only person to ever say that to me.

I saw her pull her fist back and slam it into my face. I fell over and held my bleeding nose. She then faded out and disappeared. The sick feeling I had in my gut hadn't left yet. I sat up and held my nose and tried to stop the bleeding. Bitch. Who did she think she was? Punching me in the face without any sort of provocation. Caspian knelt down beside me and moved my hands away from my face. I hissed as he touched my broken nose.

"Don't move alright." Caspian helped me up and walked me over to the bench. I couldn't really see where I was going from all of the blood in my eyes. He set me down and knelt in front of me again.

"She got you a good one." He whispered.

"Can you fix it? You can do that, can't you?"

"Sure. Just close your eyes and don't move."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I laid my hands on my lap. I couldn't sense the Light Dragon anymore. She must've flown off and left us alone. Alone with Caspian. Now that was a thought I liked. I smiled slightly.

"Don't smile. You'll make it set wrong." He whispered.

I dropped my smile and felt a heat in my face. I blushed and held my hands tightly together. It was hard to sit still so close to him.

The heat in my face cooled, but my blush stayed.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Sure. Just don't wrinkle your nose or anything like that."

I opened my eyes slowly and found Caspian very close to my face. My eyes shot open and my hands gripped even harder.

"Nerina…" he whispered. His breath washed over my face.

"Yeah?" I really couldn't sit still. I was like a restless lake in a storm.

"I'm glad I met you. I've never met a female Elemental. Let alone my Element."

"I'm glad to have met you too. I've never been this close to someone." My blush spread down my neck and I had to avert my eyes.

"Nina."

I liked the nickname he gave me. It sounded nice coming from his lips.

He placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Mmm?"

"Forgive me."

"What for?"

"Not letting you go."

He leaned his face closer to mine. His eyes darted to my lips and darkened a little, a sea that was caught in a storm.

"There's nothing to forgive." I shivered and leaned closer to him.

His lips brushed against mine. He tasted like the rain on a hot summer day. It was addictive. I pressed against him. His arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me off of the bench, pressing me close to him. My arms wound their way around his neck, my fingertips playing with his hair at the nape of his neck. He moaned into my mouth. He froze and pulled away from me.

"What?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Nothing. I've never reacted to someone like that." His eyes were still like the sea.

I smiled. "Neither have I."

He lowered us to the ground and we lay down. I rested my head on his chest, one hand over his heart. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Will I see you again?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I'm not sure. But I have a good feeling about it." His chest rumbled underneath me as he laughed.

My eyes felt heavy. I yawned and closed my eyes a bit. They were too heavy to keep open.

"I'm going to sleep, kay."

"Alright. See you soon, Nina. Sweet dreams."

"Sweet drams, Caspian." I sighed and smiled.

"It'll be fine. Trust me." I heard him whisper.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face for one of the few times in my life.


	16. Chapter 16- Choices

"Ouch." I rubbed my eyes and rolled over. I hugged the pillow closer to my face. It wasn't comfortable so I frowned at it and threw it to the floor. I buried my face in my arm. The bed was too stiff, the blankets too tight around my body. I groaned and got up from the bed.

Peeling back my eyelids, I was hit with the bright light of a purely white room.

I covered my eyes and groped my way towards the door I had glimpsed. Grasping the door handle, I pushed it open and fell flat on my face. There was a set of stairs just in front of the door. I picked myself up and rubbed my forehead. Stupid stairs. I opened my eyes a tiny fraction and found the lighting to be much more suited to my eyes. I looked back in the room I had just come out of. It was a medical wing.

What was I doing in the medical wing?

I had a flashback of my last memories; Hydra and I fighting, the message from the Dragon, Caspian, the Dark Dragon, the Shadow Girl. The kiss.

I blushed and followed the stairway. When I reached the end, there was another door. Cautious, I pressed my ear to the door. I heard people shouting and the crashing of broken glass. I yanked open the door and stared at the scene unfolding in front of my eyes.

Angi was standing at one end of the room and Hydra at the other. There were broken mugs all over the floor. Angi was shouting at Hydra who was just standing there looking innocent and relaxed.

"You were told not to go near her! You deliberately disobeyed orders!"

"It's not like I did anything." Hydra shrugged and played with her nails.

"Yeah right! You wanted to kill her! You had a dagger in your hand!" Angi picked up the next closest thing to her which happened to be a photo frame.

I darted over to Angi and held her wrist. I gently took the frame from her hand and placed it back on the table.

"Morning." I saw the tears well up in her eyes. I brushed them away and held her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"M-m-morning."

I giggled and rubbed her back. "Stop crying Angi. There's nothing to cry about."

She sniffled and wiped her hand across her cheeks. She nodded and glared at Hydra over my shoulder.

I turned around and my eyes widened at the look on Hydra's face. I had never seen a face so full of hatred. Not even on the boys who hated and pushed me to the extremes, the ones that were now dead because of Darkness controlling Danielle. The ones who had been killed by Danielle's hand.

I gently lead Angi back to the couch. "Stay. No throwing anything, okay?" I pointed in her face and made my point clear. She nodded her head. Just to be sure she stayed there; I froze her hand to the couch.

She shivered. "That is so cold." She didn't try and fight it though.

I turned back to Hyrda. "Good morning. I hope you slept well."

"How could I when somebody stole my status from me?"

"Okay, Hydra, let's just get this out of the way now. What have you got against me? I didn't do anything to you. You attacked me first, nearly killed me and made Angi cry. I can forgive you for attacking me but I won't forgive you for nearly killing me and making her cry."

"Why does she mean so much to you?"

"She saved my life! I owe her."

"She did nothing! You would've died a human, like you should have!"

I was taken aback. I knew she wanted me dead, but never this badly. I walked right up to her space. The water in the air was tingling. I knew she felt it as she cringed from me. I pulled back my fist and rammed it into her nose. I saw the blood spurt out and stain the front of her shirt. She stumbled back a little bit but didn't try to heal her nose.

"Well get used to the fact that we're _both _here and we're _both _Water. Get used to it now, because I'm not going anywhere."

I crossed my arms over my chest and planted my feet. I wasn't moving.

"What makes you think I want to stay here? I was forced into this! I had no choice!" she screamed at me.

"There is always a choice. There was a choice to renounce this life and pass onto the next. All you had to say was no." I unfolded my arms. "There was a choice. And you made the right one staying here."

I reached out to place my hand on her shoulder, but she turned and pushed my hand to the side.

"Sometimes the right choice isn't always what's best for everyone." I saw one tear leak down her face, leaving a line in the blood splattered in her cheek.

"Hydra…"

"I need to get going. And so do you."

"What?"

"Leave before this life changes you too much." And with that she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"She's just in a bad mood because I caught her with a knife over your head." My eyes widened as I stared at the doorway that Hydra had just run out of. She tried to kill me again? We had known each other for all of about half an hour and she had tried to kill me twice.

"She's definitely not what I expected."

I turned back to Angi and unfroze her hand. It had started to turn blue from the cold.

"Sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt if anything came of it." I rubbed her hand to get some warmth back into it.

"That's okay. I understood what you meant."

Once her hand had turned back to a normal colour, I let it go and started to pace in front of the couch.

"Don't worry, Nerina. She'll come around."

I stopped pacing and sat down next to Angi. "Did she ever do this to one of you?"

She fidgeted with her fingernails. "Well… No, but for as long as I've known her she's been like this. Just not attempting to kill anyone."

I got up from the couch again and walked over to the window. I sat down on the seat and crossed my arms over my chest. Will it always be like this between Hydra and me? I hoped not.

Angi walked over to my and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I'll go and get you something to eat and drink, okay?"

I nodded my head. She let me go and exited the room through another door. I sighed. I finally allowed myself to think about what had happened in my sleep.


	17. Chapter 17- Thoughts and a Past

_Beware of when you join the five_

_Of the horrors that will come alive_

_Air will lose its taste_

_Fire will lose its warm embrace_

_Spirit lost and depressed_

_Earth tired and suppressed_

_Water will join to all that is needed._

_The Other will call to those of its kind with a cost_

_The knights in armour will call to those lost_

_And are different than before_

_Those who fight will lose what is valued most_

_On the Dreams of a Coast_

_Water and Darkness will clash to form the new world_

_Whether it be Light or Dark_

_Darkness isn't what it seems_

_Dark and seductive as the call may be_

_Who doesn't resist will be pulled into the Dark._

_The Dragons will rise_

_The choice to fight or hide_

_Is one that must be made._

What does it mean? Obviously the joining of the five was the five Elements. Who was the Other? Who were the Knights? Where were the Dreams of a Coast? And what's all this about Darkness not being quite what it seems? I'll have to find out.

My gut was telling me not to tell the others.

I felt a presence in my mind. It felt like it was being blocked but I pushed on the wall and the connection flowed through my thoughts.

"_Nice to see you awake, Nerina."_

"_Nice to hear from you too, Anat. How's life been for you lately?"_

"_Fine. We need to meet."_

"_Funny. The last time we met, Hydra nearly killed me. Are you sure it's such a good idea?"_

"_This time we will be training."_

"_Okay. Let me eat first."_

"_Sure. Contact me when you're done. You'll need all of your energy."_

"_See you soon."_

I felt the connection fade and cut out.

I hugged my knees closer to my chest.

Training. That was something I would definitely need of this message was going to come true.

"Here you are. I brought you a sandwich and a hot, sweet tea."

"Thanks." I picked up the tea and let the warmth soak into my fingers before I took a sip. The heat felt nice spreading through my chest. "Angi…"

"Yeah?" She sat across from me and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Why me? Why was I Chosen?"

She looked at me sadly. "Because we were all Chosen as we were dying. If we weren't Chosen, we would've all died."

"What would you have died from?"

"Depression. I would've taken my own life."

I was taken aback. I took another sip of my tea and a bite of the sandwich. "Why?"

"Because I had found out that I had a sister who had died in an accident. She was rushed to hospital but died on the way there." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "She was seven. She died near that beach we found you on."

I reached across and wiped one of her eyes. "Were you there when she passed?"

She shook her head. "No. She was adopted. She was given up by my parents." She wiped her other eye. "I wish I could've gone with her."

"She's in a better place now. She's happy."

She nodded her head and looked back at me.

"I'd better go and get changed. I'll see you after your training."

I gave her a puzzled looked.

"Destiny told me."

"Does everyone know my business?"

She giggled. "No. Just me. I'll see you later." She gave me a hug and left through the door on the opposite side of the room.

I finished my food and drink. I left the plate and cup on the table where I had placed the photo frame Angi was about to throw. The picture drew my attention. I picked it up and examined it.

It was a photo of a small child around six years old and smiling at the camera. She had brown hair and pink lips. She looked oddly familiar. My eyes widened as I remembered the girl from the bus. Sarah. That was her name. What was a picture of her doing here? I'd have to ask the others later. My gut hit me with a sense to not tell the others yet. What was with all of these feelings? It would become a secret and I didn't want to start off my new life with secrets.

I placed the frame down again and walked out of the door Angi had left through.

It would take some getting used to for my new life but I was willing to put in the effort and time to get to know it and be trained.

"_Anat, I'm finished. See you in the Training Room."_

"_See you there."_

I cut the connection and made my way back to the Training Room from memory.

It was going to be very interesting as to what this new life would turn out like for me.

I was both scared and excited at the one time.

Get ready Anat, because I'm not backing down and I'm ready. Bring it on!


	18. Chapter 18- A Different Perspective

CASPIAN POV

"Ouch."

My first thought was what the hell had I been drinking? I rubbed my head and tried to sit up. I couldn't move my arms. I looked at my wrists and saw that they were tied to the bed post. I didn't know whose bed I was tied to.

I caught a flashback of the last memory I had. Nina was lying on the ground with me. The kiss. The Dark Dragon. The uncontrollable emotions if felt towards Nina. The message.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I yelled, starting to panic.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door. The door creaked open and a man stepped through the doorway.

I frowned. I knew who it was.

"You can stop the scary act now, Hugh. It's not scaring me."

He chuckled and pulled the mask down from his face. "Not scary, huh? Well you gave us a good scare; dropping out on us like that. Man you need to get it under control."

He sat down on the corner of my bed and ran his hand through his purple hair. Hugh represented Spirit.

"Why am I tied to a bed?"

"Because you started fighting us in your sleep again."

Ah. That would explain it. Sometimes when I dropped out from a vision, I fought with whoever was around me at that time. The first time it happened, I nearly wiped out a whole town.

"Where are the others?"

"Watching TV."

"Anything on?"

"No. There's been nothing for us, if that's what you're wondering."

I nodded my head. These ties were getting really uncomfortable. I may have lost feeling and circulation in my forearms.

"Hey, Hugh, could you um…" I gestured to the ties.

"Untie you? Sure, but no hitting me again. I just got rid of that black eye."

I laughed and waited for him to finish untying me.

"Where are we?" I asked rubbing my wrist to get circulation back.

"New home. We were invaded. Again."

"I wonder how they keep finding us…" I got lost in my own thoughts.

Hugh sat back down on the bed and crossed his legs. He only did that when he wasn't moving and he had some information to get out of someone.

"What do you want, Hugh? You only do that when you want information."

"I want you to tell me what your vision was."

"I didn't have a vision. The Light Dragon summoned me."

His eyes widened. "Then we better call the others in."

He left the room and went to go get the others. I got up from the bed and just as I was pulling on my shirt, I felt a connection in my mind. I had never felt his before. It felt like it was being held back by something. I closed my eyes and concentrated. The connection was strong and powerful, a good indication that the person in my head was as well. I pushed on the connection. Whatever was holding it back broke and I saw a blinding light behind my eye lids. I cried out and held my head.

'_Get ready Anat, because I'm not backing down and I'm ready. Bring it on!'_

Nina. It was her. I gasped and I felt the water running down my face. I looked up to see the others standing around me and Hugh held an empty bucket of water. They were staring at me with scared eyes.

"Thanks Hugh." I pushed on my knee to stand up but I wobbled and nearly fell over again. Jordi had caught me.

"Ya know you're never strong after a vision."

I chuckled and he led me back to the bed. "I didn't have a vision." I looked back over at the others.

"You might want to sit down for this." Everyone took a seat. Hugh was next to me on the bed; Jordi, who represented Earth with his lime green hair and emerald eyes, took the doorframe to lean on. I looked over at Hayden, who had blood red hair and crimson eyes and represented Fire, took the wing backed chair in the corner; Mack, who represented Air had hair that looked like gold and eyes of yellow, took the window seat.

I took a deep breath. "The Light Dragon summoned me." Everyone looked at me with shock written all over their faces.

"But she only summons us when there's an immediate threat." Stated Hugh

"There is." I answered

"What's the threat?" Asked Mack

"Not a definite threat but whatever it is could cause the end of the world." I replied with a sigh.

We were all silent for a good while before anyone spoke.

"But I did get a message and we can decipher it. Here it is." I told them the message and Jordi wrote it down.

As he was pinning it to the corkboard in my room, I had another blinding flash of light. I groaned and held my head again.

I saw Nina fighting a blue wolf. She was training. She was so focused that I felt every move she made. She was elegant and she moved with grace. She slipped and I gasped. The wolf clamped her jaws on Nina's arm. I saw the blood seep out but Nina swung at the wolf with a dagger and cut her around her neck. The wolf jerked back and let Nina's arm go. I felt as if my arm was bleeding as well.

"_That hurt!"_

I felt her confusion and pain. The pain she was ignoring but she was worried about her confusion.

_There's someone in my mind._ I felt her searching for the intrusion. _Caspian! What are you doing here?!_

_I don't know. You sucked me in. I can't read minds remember. Look out!_

The wolf was lunging at her again. She ducked and rolled to the side. She hid behind a column.

_See what you being here during training does to me? You distract me with your voice! I need you to get out now. It won't be long before she finds me again._

_Good thinking. But… I don't know how to get out…_

_Caspian!_

_It wasn't my fault! Can you cut the connection or whatever it is?_

_Sure. Good bye Caspian._

_Bye. Good luck with training. _

After that the connection cut and I was jerked back to my mind.

"Dude, you okay?" asked Jordi.

"You blacked out for a bit there…" stated Hayden.

"Was it the Light Dragon again?" worried Mack.

"Give him some air guys." commanded Hugh.

Everyone backed off and I breathed.

Nina was a newborn Elemental and she was already that powerful. She could read minds and she had evident control over who entered and left it. And she could sense it was me.

"How did she get my trace?" I whispered.

"Who? Who got your trace? Who's she?"

"What?" I looked at them in confusion.

"The girl that has your trace… You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So who is this girl?!" yelled Hayden.

"There is no girl. It must've been the Dragon."

"Oh… Sorry." Hayden patted my back. "I'm going to get food."

"I bags that left over pizza!" yelled Mack.

"Not if I get there first."

"Keep your fiery mitts off of it!"

Hayden and Mack ran for the kitchen. Jordi left after them in a casual walk.

"Hope you get better mate."

"Thanks Mack."

"See you downstairs later."

"Sure."

I was left in the room with Hugh.

"I know there's something you're not telling me but I will respect your privacy for now."

"Thank you Hugh."

"But… I will expect you to tell me soon."

"Sure. See you downstairs."

"Bye." He waved and walked out the door.

I sighed and fell back on the bed.

Nina. She was pulling me into her head without even realising it. From the journals I've read of the past Water Elementals, it takes years of constant practise to even get a tangible trace. She was, at best, a few days old and she had already progressed to the level of a few decades old Elemental.

I rubbed my hand over my face and opened the door and walked out to the lounge room.

I saw everyone sitting on the couch eating the pizza and staring at the TV.

I sat in the one chair that was left. It ran through my mind to tell the guys about Nina. My gut had hit me with a feeling to not tell them. But I couldn't stay away from Nina either. I would trust that the time would come when it was right for me to tell the others. And I would see Nina.

How did I get to her though?

"I'm going into the library." I said.

"Okay." said Hugh

"Fine." sighed Hayden

"Don't get buried like last time." chuckled Jordi and Mack. They all laughed at this.

"That was an accident! The book was too high." They laughed harder.

I stomped off and slammed the library door. At least they wouldn't come looking for me for a while.

I had to find some way of finding out where Nina was. Revealing spell? No, there was nothing I needed to reveal about her. Maybe one of the journals could help me. I walked over to the Water section and scanned through some of the shelves. There was one that caught my eye._ Finding her. _That wasn't suspicious at all… I pulled the book off of the shelf and flicked through the pages. There were drawings of a female with extraordinarily long hair. Her eyes were a piercing as a knife even in the black and white drawing. I flipped the page over. Lynn Lilly. That was the woman. Lynn was a Water name. She must've been a Water Elemental like Nina. What was a picture of a female Elemental doing here? I had no idea that they even existed until my meeting with Nina.

I need to be reading between the lines with all of the journals now. I began to read the journal entry just after the drawing.

I met Lynn again today. I had to hide her from the others; they couldn't find out about her. Lynn had just perfected her ability to hide her features from the other humans, so to celebrate; we went out to the fair. I had such a good time that I only wanted it to last forever. I had no idea that she even existed until a few months ago. I can't help but think it to be fate from the Light Dragon for us to be together. I thank the Dragon for that. Lynn is my life. Even if I do have to lie to the others about where I go late at night and why I'm never around when they go on patrols. I wouldn't change a thing.

So the Water Elemental from that time was seeing the female Elemental. Why would they be kept hidden from us though?

I slammed the book shut and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. I took out a paper and pen. I began drawing from memory; the full lips, the sparkling eyes, the arching eyebrows, the long eye lashes. When I was done I had an almost perfect replica of her face. But nothing would compare to Nina's face in reality. I opened to a clean page in the book and placed the picture in next to my first journal entry.

I needed to find a way to see her again.


	19. Chapter 19- Training

NERINA POV  
I made my way down the corridors and past the doors. The house I was in was huge. I finally made my way out into the main lobby.  
I stopped and listened to the noises the house made.  
I heard the creaking of the main structure as the wind blew hard and strong against the house. I heard the water dripping in the sinks. I heard the plants delicately growing and shifting towards the sun. I heard the crackling of the fire in the bedrooms. My eyes widened when I heard the sounds of metal clashing against metal. My head whipped to that direction. I heard the running footsteps. I walked over to where the sounds were coming from. It was the Training Room. I pushed open the heavy doors and took a step inside.  
A dull thud sounded as a fan embedded itself in the door near my face. I gulped when I saw a little drop of blood slide off of the fan and onto the floor.  
"Hey, Nerina! Good to see you up." said Demi, wiping her cheek where the fan had skimmed it.  
"Glad you could join us." Angi said, her face lighting up. She walked over to me and hugged me before stepping back with the others.  
"Could you have been any later?" questioned Serafina.  
I glared at her and pulled the fan out of the door. I wiped my hand over the surface of the fan and concentrated on the water in the air to clean the blood off. Once it was clean, I closed it and strolled over to the others with Angi.  
"What were you doing?"  
"Training. What else?" said Serafina.  
"We don't get this way and stay like it. We have to keep up out physical, mental and spiritual levels." stated Aria. I had decided to call her Misty.  
"Cool. Whose is the fan?"  
"Mine." said Misty putting her hand up.  
I handed it to her. "You have some wicked aim. Remind me not to get on your bad side."  
She looked shocked. "I don't have a bad side!"  
Everyone burst out laughing. Well, not Serafina; she just smiled but hid it behind her hand.  
Misty turned to them. "I _don't _have a bad side! Guys! Quit laughing at me. It's not funny!"  
This just made everyone laugh harder. I laughed with them and placed my arm around Misty's shoulders and pulled her against my side.  
"Don't worry, Misty. You're more pure than me."  
"You're so innocent, Misty." said Demi. She was gathering her whip on her hand and clipping it back onto her belt.  
"Guys!" Misty was outraged. The wind started to pick up in the room.  
"We're just joking. You don't have a bad side; it was just an expression."  
The anger faded from her eyes and the wind died down.  
"You need to get those emotions under control, Aria."  
I turned to see five animals make their way into the room. Each a different colour; a colour representing an Element.  
Anat was with them and she prowled her way over to me and stood next to my leg.  
There was a red fox, a green ferret and a yellow hummingbird.  
Destiny ran in after them and sat down on the floor next to Angi.  
The hummingbird landed on Misty's shoulder. The ferret ran up Demi's body ad curled up around her neck. The fox looked up at Serafina when she reached her feet and she picked the fox up and held it in her arms.  
"Are these the other Familiars?" I asked Anat.  
"Yes. These are the other Elements." She nodded her head at the ferret. "This is Ingrid Maia of the Earth." Ingrid stared at me and I smiled shyly. "The fox is Scarlett Topaz of the Fire." The fox smiled at me, or as best she could considering she was a fox. "And-"  
"I'm Anemone Era of the Air." She had fluttered off of Misty's shoulder and was currently hovering in front of my face.  
"Nice to meet you all."  
_ "So this is the infamous Nerina?" _asked Ingrid.  
_ "Couldn't be. She's too…"_ Scarlett wondered.  
_ "Weak. She looks weak."_ finished Ingrid.  
_ "Be nice."_ thought Anemone with a sigh.  
_ "She can't hear us anyway." a_nswered Destiny.  
"Yes I can." I turned my glare on the Ingrid. "And I'm not weak."  
I saw the shocked looks on their faces.  
Anat let out a bark of laughter. "See? I told you she could hear us."  
"Can you?" asked Serafina.  
"Yeah. I can hear all of their thoughts and I can hear Angi's as well." I folded my arms across my chest and glared at Ingrid.  
"You're so lucky, girl, that you aren't my Element or I'd be putting you in your place right now."  
"C'mon, bring it. What's stopping you?"  
"I'm not allowed to hurt you. Anat has forbidden it."  
I looked down at Anat. "Are you the boss or something?"  
"Or something." She huffed. "But… Water does generally lead the Elements and Elementals."  
"So I'm meant to be the leader?"  
"Yes. But you are not ready. Once you have gained all of your powers and are trained sufficiently, then you will be the leader."  
"Was Hydra a leader?"  
Everyone looked at the floor. "No, she was never accepted so she never gained all of her powers. In all honesty, she should be dead right now."  
"Yeah. I remember you saying something about that the first time she tried to kill me."  
"Okay, enough talking. More training." Anat moved behind me and pushed her head against my lower back; that's how tall she was.  
"What? I thought we could, ya know, postpone it until…. Later?" I tried dragging my feet on the floor but she was pushing me so hard that I ended up just tripping and landing in my face. "Until my face heals?"  
"No!" Anat rushed at me. If I hadn't rolled to the side, I would've had a chunk of my face missing.  
"Geesh! A little warning next time?!" I stood up and faced Anat.  
"Well, at least your reflexes are up to scratch." She turned around and growled at me. She placed one paw in front of the other, creeping towards me. I waited until she was closer and then I darted away from her. I ran over to the other girls and I grabbed a dagger out of Demi's belt.  
"Hey!"  
I raised the knife so it was protecting my face. "Sorry, Demi. I just need to borrow this for a bit."  
Anat lunged at me again and I darted to the other side of the room.  
"I think I may be taking it easy on you." she said.  
"Then why don't you make it harder for me since you think I'll whip your ass." I called back.  
"Hey, no usin' my whip! It's mine and mine alone." said Demi angrily.  
"Figure of speech Demi." whispered Angi in her ear.  
"I'll bring in some help then."  
I cocked my head to the side and listened to her mind.  
_ "Join in anyone who wants a piece."_  
She was thinking to the other Familiars!  
Ingrid was the first to hop down and change into a wolf form. The others followed suit.  
I now had five wolves after my blood, each of a different Element and colour.  
They advanced on me, circling me.  
"I won't fall for this pack hunting bullshit that makes people psych out." I kept my eyes on each of them.  
"Oh yeah?" taunted Scarlet.  
"Well, we'll see about that." said Ingrid.  
"Won't we?" finished Anemone.  
"Stop that! It's creepy when you talk like that!" I lunged to the side and attempted to attack Anemone. She snapped her jaws and jumped back, her yellow fur waving around like it was blowing in the breeze.  
"How is five to one fair!?" I jumped up in the air. I landed out of the circle and faced the wolves.  
"It isn't."  
"We never said we would play by the rules."  
I darted at Scarlet. She didn't jump out of the way. As my dagger connected with her body, I felt the burning pain of fire from her fur; it looked like it was a campfire flame on a dark night, waving to the sky. I felt the blood splatter on my hand and I pulled my dagger back out. Scarlet slumped to the floor and she twitched.  
I stared down at her. I heard Ingrid as she crept up behind me. As she jumped at me I spun around and high kicked her in the jaw. She yelped and flew back against the wall. She hit the wall with a sickening thud and slid down.  
"That's for calling me weak." I panted. It was starting to take a toll on me. Sweat rolled down my forehead and dripped off of my nose.  
Anemone clamped her jaws on my calf and I screamed. I felt her teeth in every muscle in my leg. I froze her jaw to my leg and I cut around her neck. When I was sure she had lost enough blood to make her unconscious, I un-froze her and let her crumple to the ground.  
I turned again to face Destiny and Anat.  
_ "I've got this if you want to sit out." _said Anat.  
_ "And miss out on all of the action? Not bloody likely!" _replied Destiny.  
_ "You never were one for missing out on a fight."_  
_ "Mainly because I always had to bail you out."_  
Anat huffed and she crept towards me again. Destiny was prowling behind her and bared her teeth at me. I ran to the side and attempted to stop but I slipped in something. I saw red droplets fly through the air. I realised I was standing where I had cut Scarlet. I had slipped in her blood!  
I gasped when I felt Anat's teeth dig into my arm. I swung my dagger at her and managed to cut her on her neck. I grasped my arm.  
"That hurt!" I yelled. I was confused and in pain. The pain was from my arm but there was something tingling in the back of my mind. _There's someone in my mind. _I thought. I tried to find who it was. I knew who it was once their image flashed in my mind. _Caspian! What are you doing here?!_  
How did he find his way into my mind?! I was so shocked.  
_ I don't know. You sucked me in. I can't read minds remember. Look out!_  
My eyes widened when I saw Anat lunging at me again. I ducked and rolled to the side. I ran behind a column and blew out a sigh of relief.  
_ See what you being here during training does to me? You distract me with your voice! I need you to get out now. It won't be long before she finds me again._ I thought to him. It felt right having him in my head.  
_ Good thinking. But… I don't know how to get out…_  
_ Caspian!_  
He could find his way in here but couldn't find his way out? That made things a bit harder.  
_ It wasn't my fault! Can you cut the connection or whatever it is? _His voice sounded like it had in the meadow. It made me want to make him stay anyway.  
_ Sure. Good bye Caspian._  
_ Bye. Good luck with training. _  
I smiled at his good bye and concentrated on getting him out. I visualised a thread connecting him to me. I broke that string and the connection was cut.  
Destiny appeared around the corner and rushed at me. I smiled wider and ran to meet her. Just as I got to her, I jumped and froze her in place. I landed and kicked her over. I giggled and tried to find Anat.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are Anat. I won't bite. Much."  
I flipped the dagger over in my hand and held it poised.  
Anat growled behind me and I spun around to meet her.  
"My bite is much worse than my bark." She said.  
"I would know." I held up my arm and showed her the blood still dripping down my forearm.  
She growled and started to circle me. I kept my eyes on her and shifted so I was always facing her.  
"Let's get this over with." I whispered.  
"Agreed." She launched at me. I ducked and turned around to catch her just as she touched the floor. I brought the dagger down to plunge it into her thigh. She howled in pain. She fell over sideways and started wining.  
"Do I win?" I panted.  
She nodded her head and I dropped the dagger. I knelt down beside her and held my hands over her neck and thigh. I concentrated on the water in the air and made it enter her wounds to heal them. She sighed and laid her head back on the floor.  
"You won this time. But it won't be so easy next time."  
"I wouldn't want you to go easy on me anyway." I lowered my hands once she was healed. I stood up and went over to Scarlet.  
"Sorry. I shouldn't have got so carried away." I said as I placed my hands over her wound in her side. She was healed and she woke up and shook out her fur.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. How else would you learn?"  
I walked over to Anenome and healed her neck. Her bright coloured eyes returned and she jumped up. Transforming back into her hummingbird form, she flew around the room and landed on Misty's shoulder again.  
I pushed on my knee and got up once again. I took my time getting to Ingrid.  
"Want me to heal you?" I asked.  
She nodded her head. I placed my hands on her jaw and sent healing energies to her. I heard her jaw snap back into place. I must've broken her jaw when I high kicked her.  
"How's that for weak?"  
"Fine. You're not totally useless." She huffed. She pranced her way back to Demi. The others were already there when Anat and I made our way over there.  
"What?" I asked as I saw Demi, Angi, Misty and Serafina's mouths hanging open. "You'll catch flies like that." I reached over to Angi and closed her jaw for her. I smiled.  
"We couldn't even do that now." said Misty.  
"I could but I didn't want to interrupt." said Serafina.  
I nodded my head and crossed my arms. "Right. So that's why nobody jumped in when I got bit." I glared at each girl in turn.  
They all looked shocked and started to protest. "Kidding guys! But thanks anyway."  
"Let's get you cleaned up, Nina." said Angi.  
"Again." finished Serafina.  
I flashed her a smile. "I can't help when I get injured." I leaned into Demi as she wrapped an arm around my waist and let me hop out of the Training Room.  
"Where are we going now?" I asked.  
"Back to the medical wing. Ya need stiches." she said with a giggle.  
"She might as well live in there." said Misty as she followed us out of the door.  
"We could do that." said Serafina.  
"Guys!" said Angi and I at the same time. Angi wrapped an arm around my other side and I distributed my weight evenly.  
We walked out laughing and leaning on each other. I wanted that moment to last forever.  
Little did I know that it was about to change drastically in a very short amount of time.


	20. Chapter 20- Always a time for firsts

Turns out I needed so many stiches that I had lost count after about 50. My arm and leg were wrapped in bandages and I wasn't allowed to put much strain on them. It didn't stop me though from trying to get out of bed.

"Nina! Stay there; you're still injured." they would say. Serafina wouldn't. She would just light up her hand and burn me until I made my way back to my bed. I still had burn marks on my back from the last time. I had learnt my lesson and I had been in bed for three days. I was bored out of my mind.

I was counting the dust mites in the air when the door opened.

I quickly sat up. "Angi! What a pleasant surprise. Fancy meeting you here, come here often?" I had taken to asking too many questions at once, forcing the person to stay for longer to answer my questions.

"Nina, it won't work this time. I have a mission to go on later." She was the only one to have figured it out.

"Well, lucky for you. Have fun while I'm strapped to this bed like a prisoner."

She sat down on the bed and put her hand on mine. "Don't be such a spoil sport. It's not that bad."

I huffed. "Yes it is! I'm so bored I could explode!" I crossed my arms over my chest and winced when my injured arm brushed my uninjured one.

"What are these mysterious missions you guys go on anyway? No one will tell me anything."

"Well, we just use our powers for the good of the magical and demonic population. In short, we're kind of like police for major crimes like murders and kidnappings."

"That sounds boring." My mind flashed back to the message from the Dragon. I wanted to tell them but every time I tried I was hit with the same sensation to not tell them.

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of sick…" she placed her hand on my forehead. "No temperature; you're still as cold as a block of ice."

"I'm fine. I just want to get out of here." I mumble.

"Well, I suppose I could get something for you to do…"

My eyes lit up and I squealed. I was that excited to get out beyond these four walls again. "Thank you Angi! You're the best." I reached over and hugged her tightly.

She hugged me back, careful not to touch any wounds. "I get that a lot." She disentangled herself from me and walks back out the door.

"What? Angi, where are you going?! Don't leave me!"

She left me, right after good news.

The door opened again and Angi walked over to my bed, placing clothes at my feet.

"Here, get changed. I'll give a run over of some exercises that you can do."

She turned to leave as I got changed. I walked over to the full length mirror by the door. I was wearing long pants that fell over my feet with a long mesh skirt over one leg, a crop top that showed of my pierced bellybutton and fingerless gloves.

The door opened again.

"C'mon. I'd like to get you set up before we leave soon."

"Angi, where are you going?"

"On a mission. We're trying to track down some witches that have been sacrificing school aged males. All of them were sportsmen."

"Sounds nasty."

"Sure is. But we're close to finding them."

We walked into a room filled with books. I had to turn in a full circle to see every book. They stretched from the floor to the ceiling, over every wall.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"This is a collection of all of the books we've collected over the generations. Journals, instruction manuals, spell books, history texts and other things."

"How old are they?" I ran my fingertips over the closest shelf, feeling the ageing leather and the dents in the spines.

"As old as the first Elementals. Well, the ones that had the idea to write everything down for the future Elementals."

"So basically as old a paper itself."

She shrugged. "I guess. It got too hard to explain everything to each Element as the predecessor died." She down at the table in the middle of the floor. I sat down opposite her, folding my hands in front of me.

"We die often, don't we?"

"Yes. Quite often we don't make it past our first decade. But look at Serafina; she's 600 years old. She's one of the oldest ones."

"How often do the Water's die?"

I dreaded asking the question but it was wearing on my mind.

"They have the highest death rate. They're most susceptible to death and Darkness."

"Darkness? Like the Dark Dragon?"

Her head snapped up to meet my gaze. "How did you know about him?"

I still wasn't able to tell her about the meeting with the Light Dragon. My tongue glued itself to the roof of my mouth. I had to deliberately lie to her.

"I figured since there was a Light there would be a Dark. There can't be Light without Dark and vice versa, right?"

I felt so guilty.

"You're right. They go back to the beginning of time. You know, they used to be lovers?"

My mouth fell open. "What?!"

Angi nodded her head. "

"They were really close, but then Dark got too big for his boots. The power went to his head. He tried to persuade Light to give him everything. She refused, on basic principle and to preserve the balance of the world. He attacked her. He then left her, wounded. They've been at each other's throats ever since."

"And that's where the Elementals and the Familiars came into it?"

"Yes. The Familiars and the Elementals keep the peace on the Light side and try and prevent major destruction from the minions of the Dark side."

"Major destruction like…"

"The end of the world." The statement was so blunt. How could a few minions cause the end of the world?

"How many minions does he have?"

"Millions. He recruits all of the time. His influence spreads like wildfire. It goes from person to person. Sometimes, they'll find Darkness on their own and give into it. Darkness is said to have a seductive call."

My eyes widened at the statement. _Dark and seductive as the call may be._ The line from the prophecy whispered through my mind.

"Well, I better get going. Help yourself to the books. We won't be back for around seven hours." She stood up from the table, coming around to hug me. "We'll see you later. There's food and stuff in the kitchen." She walked away from me, opening the door and closing it with a soft click.

Could the prophecy already be coming true? I thought it wouldn't have been for at least a few more decades.

I stood up from the table, feeling numb. I ran my fingertips over the spines of the books closest to me.

If I needed to help save the world, then I would have to get started on getting some of these skills. I took out an armful of books and set them on the table. Opening the first one, I began to read.


	21. Chapter 21- Surprise!

They came home later than I had thought.

I had been sitting the centre of the room, with books and ice surrounding me. I had frozen a book on an ice stand in front of me, open to the page I needed.

The door to the library opened with a bang.

Startled, I jumped up and grabbed the closest thing to me to use as a weapon.

"You going to throw that book at me, Hydra?" asked Angi.

"Hydra?" I lowered the book to my side. "What the hell are you talking about, Angi?"

"Hydra, why are you acting like this?" said Misty.

"It's almost as if you care…" spoke Serafina.

"I do care! You guys are acting as if you don't know me anymore!"

"You're the one who's never cared before! You've never shown us any sort of attachment at all!" cried Demi.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled. "Why the hell are you calling me Hydra?!"

"Because you _are _Hydra!"

"I'm Nerina!"

Shocked looks passed over all of their faces.

"Look!" I thrust the book into Serafina's face, open to the page I was currently on.

She took it from me but was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Don't look at me like that! You know that Hydra doesn't act like this." I folded my arms across my chest. "What?" I looked down at my arms. My chest was flatter than it normally is. I reached up to my head. My hair was short!

"Oh my Dragon! I am Hydra!"

"At least in appearance you are." said Serafina.

"What do ya mean?" asked Demi.

Serafina walked over to the table and placed the book in front of her. We all sat down at the table with her.

"Nerina has accomplished 'appearance morph'." said Serafina.

"What's that?" asked Misty.

"'The ability to morph ones appearance to look like another's. Same species morphs will be easier than those of another species. Very few Water Elementals have this ability. Those who are immensely strong and skilled are the only ones able to obtain this ability.'" She closed the book and slid it to the side.

"Evidently, Nerina is exceptionally strong and powerful. Judging from the perfection of her morph, I would say that she is way too powerful for her age and experience of being an Elemental."

"But… she's only a few weeks old. She should be barely able to control her Water abilities, not using abilities and skills of a few decades old Elemental, at least." pointed out Angi.

"Well, as we've seen, she's developing at an astonishing rate." raised Serafina.

"It's almost worrying." said Misty, biting her fingernail.

"Hate to interrupt, but I am here." I yelled above the voices.

They all fell silent and stared at me.

"I know it's scary how fast I am learning these skills, but there's no way to unlearn something and I just need you guys to help me with these things and to point me in the right direction. I don't need you discussing me and talking about me behind my back." I pushed my chair out and opened the heavy wooden door to the library. "I need you guys. If you have any suggestions about how to reverse the morph, I would be glad to hear from you." I stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. I kept my head held high as I walked out of the house.

Once I reached the bottom of the hill, I looked back at the house. It was huge. I faced my back to the house and sat on the ground.

I don't know how long I sat there, alone with my thoughts. I watched as the sun set behind the hills and the clouds roll past, lazily without a care in the world. They reminded me of the memories that drifted my in one's mind. Never leaving, but still being there for that one brief moment changed a person forever.

I pulled my knees up to my chest as Angi sat down next to me. She leaned back on her hands and sighed.

"Everyone's really upset with you right now." she sighed.

"It was their fault for talking about me like that." I mumbled into my knees.

"I know that. And they know that. But, you didn't have to yell at us like that." She looked me in the eye as I turned my head.

I felt the guilt pulse through me.

I leaned into her side as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you guys like that. It- it frustrates me too how fast I'm learning but I have to."

She squeezed my shoulder. "You don't have to do anything. We're here to help you until you can lead us."

I wriggled down until my head was on her lap. She pushed she short hair out from my eyes.

"It's so disorientating seeing you as Hydra."

"Do you know how to change me back?"

She nodded her head and pulled a piece of paper out from her pocket.

"It's a way to break a spell. It'll change you back to the way you were."

I sat up and took the paper from her.

"It won't leave anything behind, will it? I'll go back to the way I was exactly was?"

"Yes. It takes some time for the spell to be complete, so let's head back inside and get ready."

I sat up and helped her up from the ground.

"Thank you, Angi. For everything you're doing for me."

She tugged on my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." She let me go and started pulling me up the hill. "Imagine what it would've been like if you hadn't shown up. We would've been stuck with Hydra forever!"

We laughed our way up the hill. I loved being this way. I couldn't wait to be leading this group.


	22. Chapter 22- The Breaking of the Spell

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked for the hundredth time.

One of them cuffed me upside the head. I couldn't see who it was the room was so dark.

"Stop asking that." said Angi.

"Of course it'll work." whispered Misty.

"As long as ya don't stuff it up." added Demi.

I crossed my arms over my overly small chest again and huffed. I mumbled to myself as they set everything up.

"You guys have absolutely no faith in me at all." I sighed when they finished.

"It's just because this is your first spell and we don't want anything bad to happen." said Angi as she sat in front of me.

She placed a bowl, a jug of water, a black candle and some matches in front of me.

"Okay, so what we're going to do is just breaking a spell. But I can't touch anything from here from now on. You have to do everything. It'll stuff up the spell otherwise."

I nodded my head and went to pick up the jug of water. My hand was slapped away.

"What is it with you guys and hitting me?!"

I felt the cold air blow into the room as the others opened the door and left Angi and I in the room.

"Sorry. I just don't want anything to go wrong." She settled herself more in front of me. "Okay, let's begin. Place the candle in the bowl and fix it there with the wax."

I picked up the black candle and placed it in the bowl. I lit another candle next to us and directed the flame to the base of the candle to seal it to the base.

"Fill the bowl with the water."

Pouring it in, some of it made it to the wick.

"Careful! We can't wet the wick." Luckily the wick hadn't gotten drenched from the water.

"Now, breathe with me and meditate."

I closed my eyes and listened to her breathing. In. Out. In. Out. We continued like this for a few minutes until I felt as if my mind was blank and relaxed.

"Ready?"

Keeping my eyes closed, I nodded my head.

"Light the candle."

I lit the wick. The flame surged high and bright, casting a glow around Angi and I. A small circle of magic that was enough to see by.

"Now, in your mind's eye, you need to see what you look like now and transform it back to what you looked like before."

I saw Hydra's face and turned it into my own.

"Do this until the flame dies."

I sat with my hand son my knees, eyes closed, and Hydra's and my face flashing faster and faster in my mind until they almost became a blur.

The sizzling of the flame touching the water brought me out of my trancelike state.

The smoke from the once alive flame and candle wisped around us, circling above our heads and fading into the darkness that now surrounded us.

"Now, we need to bury the candle." Angi said as she stood up.

I gently picked up the bowl and followed her out of the room. The water sloshed in the bowl, nearly tipping out and spilling on the floor.

We walked around the house and stopped at the bottom of a small hill. A hole was already made for the bowl and candle.

"Pour the water in, keep the candle for now."

The water, once a clear liquid, was now stained a murky blue.

"Put the candle in and pile the dirt on top."

I placed the candle in carefully and scooped the dirt in with my hands.

"That's it. Done."

I stood up and wiped my hands on my pants and stood next to Angi.

"Nice job for your first spell break." She patted my on the shoulder.

"Am I me again?" I looked down at myself and saw what my body should look like. I touched my hair; it felt long and lush again. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Angi wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me along with her up the hill. I put my arm around her shoulder and trudged with her.

"Yeah. Time to celebrate I think."

"Dumplings?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm taking it that you want those?" She raised her eyebrow at me

"Of course."

"As long as I get first dibs."

"Yeah bloody right. Whoever is there first gets them." I watched as Angi ran up the hill without me. I turned back to the place where we buried the candle.

I watched in amazement as a small tree started to grow. It stretched and bent. Leaves grew. Flowers bloomed.

I also watched as the tree, just as quickly as it came to life, shed its leaves. Branches dropped, and it eventually died.

That small miracle of life was over in a few short minutes.

I walked back and moved the dead leaves out of the way. A small flower had made it despite the tree dying. I picked it up carefully and carried it back into the house.

Getting a pot out of the green room of Demi's and carrying it back to my room, I planted the flower. It immediately grew a stem and leaves, turning into a full flower.

The flower was a mixture of the colours of the Elements. Some of the petals were blue, others red, yellow, purple and green. The colours varied in shades.  
I had never seen a flower like this ever. Not even in the textbooks on herbology or even the other books Demi had compiled on plant species.

I drew moisture from the air and made a small cloud to rain in the newly formed plant.

I felt a connection to the plant. Magic or otherwise, it was special to me.

"Nerina! Dumplings are here!" yelled Angi from downstairs.

"Coming!" I left the cloud to rain on the plant and went to join the others.

Entering the kitchen, I saw bowls full of rice, dumplings, spring rolls and other assorted goods. There were also the girls wrestling over the food.

"Nerina, tell Demi she can't have all of the chopsticks!" said Misty, pointing at Demi angrily.

"C'mon guys. Share. Do you even know how to use chopsticks Demi?" I placed my hands on my hips, mockingly glaring at the four girls.

"No. But they're still mine." She put them further out of Misty's reach.

I shook my head and walked behind her. I pulled them out of her hand and handed a pair to Misty. She grinned like a small child who had just won a prize at the local fair.

"And you can have these ones." I handed out the rest of the chopsticks.

Sitting down, I began to divide the food evenly amongst six portions.

"I never realised how much food we would actually need." I mumbled.

"Why are you doing six portions, Nerina? There are only five of us." said Serafina.

"Ones an offering." I picked it up, along with one of the candles on the table.

"To who?" asked Demi.

"The Light Dragon of course. She deserves some food too." I placed my offering on the table to the side and folded my hands.

Chairs scrapped against the floor as the others came to stand beside me. They each folded their hands and bowed their heads. I followed suit, smiling to myself.

"Why did we never think of this before?" wondered Misty.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that we are doing it now."

_Thank you. For everything._ I prayed, then turned to take a seat at the table once again.

Conversation flowed easily between us. Food was devoured swiftly, but still savoured. Jokes were told, banter tossed about the room. Information and gossip was swapped.

I loved being here.

With a start, I realised that I had been adopted into and had made a new family.

I only wished that Hydra had chosen to join us. Maybe she would've opened up a little bit or even saw what she was missing out on.

After dinner, and desert and fortune cookies, we dragged ourselves up the stairs and into bed.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face once again.

I never wanted life to be any different from that moment.


	23. Chapter 23- The Schematics

The next week passed uneventfully. I continued to expand my abilities whist the others went on another mission to find the witches who were sacrificing the boys. They had several meetings to try and figure out the reasoning for the murders, but came up with nothing. I wasn't allowed to sit in on the meetings; they said that I wasn't ready yet.

I tried continuously to prove to them that I could do just as much as they could. In my opinion, it was only my age that I saw was holding me back. I was only a month old Elemental by that time.

I hadn't spoken to Caspian at all in my mind since he had interrupted during training. I missed it. I missed him.

I worked hard to get up to par with the others. I trained with each individually. Serafina taught me how to manipulate my Element. Misty taught me speed and stealth. Angi taught me history and about different species of magical creatures. Demi taught me about weapons. I also fought each, trying to gain as much experience with different opponents as possible.

I continuously read about the other Water Elementals before me. All of them seemed to have died a tragic, painful and gruesome death. It was painful to read the entries of the other Elementals of that time to record the death of their fellow comrade.

I had just finished reading 'Nevermore' by James Patterson when Angi came into my room.

"How's it going?" she asked, sitting across from me on my bed.

I put the book down beside me and shuffled forward. "Good. How's it going down there?"

The others had been holed up in the meeting room for hours now.

"At a standstill. We know where they are now."

I lay my head on Angi's knee, hoping to hear more.

She chuckled and started to smooth my hair away from my forehead.

"They're at a high school. It all makes sense that they would be there; ample supply of sportsmen to sacrifice, inside info on the school, and also access to new potential. I have no idea why we didn't think of looking into a school before…"

She absentmindedly played with my hair.

"Angi, what happens now? How will it end?"

Her hand froze in my hair.

I pushed myself up and sat in front of her.

"Angi, what is it?"

She shook her head and looked me in the eye. "It's nothing. It's just… that was the last thing my sister said to me before she died. She was asking me how we would end. She and I very rarely got to see each other. I counted down the days until the next time I got to see her. I never got to answer her question."

I saw the tears well up in her eyes. I pulled her close to me. I held her through her tears and sobs. I whispered reassuring words to her and rocked her through her pain.

The tears dried and the sobs subsided after some time. I held her all the while.

I handed her a wet face cloth to wash her face. She thanked me and took a deep breath. I stood up and took her hand. I lead her out of my room and down to the kitchen. I put a glass on the table and filled it with cold milk. I lifted the lid on the cake tin and cut a slice for her. I handed her the plate, spoon and glass of milk.

"We used to do this all of the time too. We always used to steal the cake from the pantry and hide away in our rooms until it was dinner time. Then our parents would wonder why we couldn't eat dinner and had tummy aches afterwards." She sat on the bench and took a spoonful of cake.

"We never told them though. It was our secret." she said around a mouthful of cake.

We sat in silence until she had finished her cake and the glass. I placed them in the sink and turned back to her.

"Let's go to the meeting room. I'm sure the others would like another opinion on the matter." She hopped off of the bench and led me back out to the main hall.

"But, I thought you guys said I wasn't ready to sit in meetings yet." I came to a halt outside of the door of the meeting room.

She turned back to me. She smiled and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"In my opinion, you should've been there from the very start. If anyone says otherwise, I'll deal with it. I've seen what you can do. I've seen what kind of leader you are and I've also seen the person that I would willingly lay down my life for and follow into battle." She slid her hands down my arms and grasped one of my hands. "Now, are you coming in or not?"

I wiped away the tear that had formed in my eye and nodded my head.

She opened the door and led me inside.

There were T.V's and computer screens scrolling through information and images on one side of the room. The centre of the room held a table with papers strewn across the surface. Books were stacked next to the table and chairs. Some were open on the available sitting chairs. There were shelves piled high with both more books and bottles corked with unnameable substances.

"Angi, can you come and check this for me?" asked Serafina.

She spread out a blueprint of what I assumed to be the school.

She tugged me along behind her as she rounded the table.

"I'm trying to ascertain the location where the murders are being carried out as well as where the rituals are taking place."

"Is there any magical residue on the school grounds?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's everywhere; the gym, the oval, the science labs, computer rooms, lockers, and even in the bathrooms. We swabbed the whole place, top to bottom, and found nothing other than the fact that it was definitely done at the school somewhere." She was very methodical when it came to her explanation.

She looked up and did a double take. "What the Dragon are you doing here Nerina?"

"Angi said that I could help by offering a new opinion." I said sheepishly.

She sighed and moved to the side to allow me to have a look at the blueprint more clearly.

"I suppose since we are a little stuck…"

"It can't hurt, Serafina. Let her have a look." said Misty as she flipped through another book.

I took a look at the blueprints. Everywhere was a hotspot to commit anything.

"Demi, would you be able to tell if there was an attic in the school?"

"Sure, let me get it up." She swivelled on her chair at the computer.

An image appeared on the T.V screen of a large, prestigious school.

"It certainly does."

"Did you have a look in the attic?"

Silence followed my question.

"The attic!" they cried in union.

"Nerina, you're a genius!" said Misty, hugging me.

"Thanks. Glad I could help." I said shy and awestruck at the life that had all of a sudden zapped around the room like electricity.

"Serafina, she should stay. She could be a big help." said Demi, who was busy pulling up an electronic file of the blueprint.

I turned to face Serafina. She was tapping her chin with her fingernail, evidently contemplating the pros and cons to having me present.

The others gathered around me, grasping each other's hands and pleading with puppy eyes.

Serafina looked startled and looked from face to face.

"Please, please, please Serafina." They pleaded over and over again.

"Fine! She can stay!" she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Cheers erupted around me. Three sets of arms enfolded me in a warm embrace.

I tried to look at each in turn but was restricted in my movement.

"C'mon, Serafina."

"Join in."

Serafina shook her head and backed away from us. She had a look of playful fear in her blood red eyes.

The girls let go of me and tackled her in a group hug.

She screamed and attempted to get out of the hold.

"Nina!"

I was startled to hear the nickname of Caspian's come out of their mouths but nonetheless went into their open arms and hugged my girls.


	24. Chapter 24- The Plan

"You want me to what?!"

I stared back at the photo in my hand.

"Change into her." said Misty, pointing to the photo in my hand.

"You want me to morph into a girl that doesn't exist so I can infiltrate a school and find witches?"

It did seem a bit outrageous to begin with.

Each nodded their heads.

"You do know how much harder it is to morph into someone that I don't know?"

"Yeah, that's why we're giving you this charm to help with keeping the morph in place during the mission."

I sighed and put the photo down on the table. I crossed my arms and sat back further in my chair.

"Fine."

"Great! We'll be outside the door to give you some privacy."

They all stood up and closed the door behind them.

I looked down at the uniform on the table in front of me.

A short tartan skirt, a white blouse, thigh-high socks, assorted necklaces, earrings and bracelets were laid out on the table.

Then there was the black high-heeled ankle boots.

They were ankle height and had straps and buckles on the side.

What the hell were they dressing me up for?

I sighed and picked up the photo once again. I concentrated hard on the features of the girl.

She was blonde, sweet looking and had a dusting of freckles over her cheeks. She had smooth cheeks and a straight nose.

_Imagine both of the faces, slowly erase your features and replace them with those of the other. _

I slowly erased my long blue hair and replaced it with blonde hair that went just past my shoulder blades. I changed my eye colour to brown. I added the freckles and slowly morphed the rest of my features.

Once I as finished, I fell onto the table and panted. Since I didn't know the girl, it took more out of me to morph into her.

I swallowed past my dry throat and picked up the hand held mirror.

I looked exactly like her now.

I slowly started to undress and put the uniform on.

The skirt fell to my mid-thigh. The top, I left a few buttons undone. I pulled on the shoes and tightened the buckles.

I put the earrings and bracelets on. I chose to use the accessories embedded with stones. I was pulling on my necklace when the others came into the room.

"Wow."

"She really does look like the picture."

"Here, put this in your ear."

I took the tiny earpiece and put it in.

"This is the charm. Don't take it off whatever you do."

The charm was a small stone embedded in a silver ring. I put it on my middle finger on my left hand.

"Now, your name is Zoey Jones. You are 17 years old. You will be taking English, Maths, History, Psychology and Chemistry." said Angi, flipping through a clipboard of papers.

"Here are ya books and schedule." said Demi as she handed me a bag laden with books.

"Why in the world would I need these if I'm just going in there to get some information and then disband the witches?" I was so confused.

"You will be infiltrating the school, under the cover of a student there. Upon gaining the trust the witches, you will then either disband them or…"

"Or what?"

Serafina looked up at me from her book. "Eliminate them."

My eyes widened in shock.

"I can't do that!" I shoved the bag back at Demi. "I'm not doing it!"

Misty walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Nerina, listen. You just have to gain their trust and convince them to disband or cease these harmful spells. Okay?"

The bag was slowly put back in my hands.

"Okay, as long as no one gets hurt." I slung the bag over my back and followed them out of the room.

"We need you to attract as much attention to you as possible."

"Good or bad attention?"

"Preferably… bad. You'll then appear to be a threat to them. Either they will initiate you or-"

"Eliminate me."

What is it with these girls and elimination?

We entered the garage where a series of luxurious cars and bikes sat.

I ran my hand over the closest machine. I felt the power of the engine humming beneath my fingertips.

"Pick one." gestured Angi to the whole garage.

"You're letting me have one?" I was bewildered.

"No, you can borrow one. Just for this mission since it's your first." She said with a chuckle.

I nodded my head and started to circle the room. I ran my fingers over all of the machines.

I stopped once I came upon a black bike with blue flames. The flames seemed to move with the light dancing in the room.

"This one." I said, turning around to look at everyone.

They all looked at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" I put my hands on my hips and glared at each in turn.

"It's- it's just that-" Demi started but had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing more.

"That's the Water bike."

"The 'Water bike'? What a lame name. I think she's more of a … Tidal."

Their laughing died down and they walked over to me.

"Would you be able to… name the other ones?"

I smiled and nodded my head. I followed them to the other side of the garage.  
I was awed at the sight of the magnificent machines. Each was black but each had different coloured flames; red, yellow, green and purple.

Just like Tidal, the flames moved with the light in the room. Each radiated a magical power that I have never felt before.

I looked at each in turn, feeling the names coming to me.

"Ghost." I said pointing to the bike with the purple flames.

"Tornado." The bike with the yellow flames.

"Eruption." The bike with the red flames.

"Quake." The bike with the green flames.

I was satisfied with each of the names. "Do you like them?" I asked the girls.

"Yeah."

"They're awesome!"

A helmet and jacket was put into my hands. I pulled the jacket on and sat down on the bike.

"The helmet has a map in it and a screen I you need to contact us on the way to the school. It's also an AI."

"AI?"

"Artificial intelligence."

"Ah…"

I put the helmet on and started the engine. I sighed at the feel of the powerful engine purring under my legs.

"We'll contact you once you reach the school."

I nodded and pushed the bike out the door.

"See you after school." I smiled and drove down the drive.

I looked behind me to see the others waving at me from the door until I turned the corner.

"Hello?" I said into the helmet.

"Good morning Nerina. How may I be of service?" said a voice in my ear.

"Pull up a file of all of the current teachers, including relief teachers, at Wicca Academy and send them to the house."

"Right away, miss."

"Please tell them to search for anything out of the ordinary. Any past records or magical abilities in particular."

The files appeared on my visor, then were put into a file and sent to the computer in the meeting room.

"Please pull up directions to the school."

A map appeared on one half of the visor.

"The school is approximately a 45 minute drive. You have 20 minutes until the beginning of the day."

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to be a little late."

I turned onto the freeway and sped down the road.


	25. Chapter 25- First Day of School

The roar of a motorcycle sounded around the school as one of the students pulled into the lot. Her skirt flapped in the wind as she sped down the asphalt. She skidded to a stop in between two cars and parked. Others looked on as she pulled off her helmet and shook out her hair. She unzipped her jacket and sashayed through the front doors. Heads turned as she passed lockers in the hall. It was unusual to have a new student part way through the term. 


	26. Chapter 26- Attraction

I sat on the bench outside with my food. I raised my apple to my lips. I placed it back down with the sick feeling in my stomach. 


	27. Chapter 27- Confusion

My eyes fluttered open only to be squeezed shut against the light intruding against my eyelids. 


End file.
